Frères d'un autre monde
by Envy love
Summary: Ce mystérieux jeune homme, qui est il? Rogue à l'impression d'être chez lui, pourquoi? Et Drago qui sympatise avec Neville. Fic terminée.
1. Une retenue mouvementée

**Frères d'un autre monde**

****

****

**Chapitre I : Une retenue mouvementée**

Nous sommes à Poudlard, un après midi d'automne comme tout les autres. On n'entendait en tout et pour tout, que le bruit des sabots des centaures dans la forêt interdite, le crissement des plumes des premières années au cours d'histoire de la magie et les soupirs des deuxièmes au cours de potion.

En bref, Poudlard, haut lieu de la magie était calme, très calme, trop calme,…

« Neville Longdubat ! Espèce de cracmol incapable à l'intelligence de poulpe décomposé ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de réussir un sort que même Rusard lui-même serait capable d'accomplir. »

Je me disais bien… Et qui donc hurle à s'arracher les cordes vocales sur ce pauvre gryffondor… c'est… c'est…

Perdu ! Ce n'est pas Rogue cette fois ! Mais bien le professeur Mcgonnagal. Elle était en colère… Et c'est légitime, vu qu'il y avait un monstre, fruit de la dernière catastrophe de Neville, derrière la porte qui prenait un malin plaisir à mettre en miettes sa classe.

« Nous n'arriverons jamais à rien avec vous ! Je me demande bien pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore garde un pareil incapable comme vous ici ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune garçon s'enfui entre les élèves, sous les rires moqueur des serpentards et le regard apitoyé des gryffondors… La bourde de Neville venait de lui coûter 500 points, mais ce que venait de dire leur professeur était pire qu'une retenue pour leur camarade, ils le savaient eux…

Ce soir là, Neville ne vint pas à la grande salle et ne se trouvait ni dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir.

Inquiets, le trio de choc, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient décidé de partir à sa recherche avant qu'il n'aie encore plus d'ennuies… Mais où chercher ? Poudlard était si grand…

« La carte des maraudeurs ! » S'exclama Harry faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

« Chut… Harry… tu vas nous faire repérer… » Souffla Hermione avec un léger ton de reproche.

Mais le gryffondor aux cheveux noir déplier déjà la carte.

Tragique instant de stupeur ! Drago Malfoy se diriger vers eux. Ils se glissèrent dans l'ombre en éteignant précipitamment leur baguette. Qu'est ce que Drago faisait dans les couloirs à une heure pareil ? Sûrement pas grand-chose de bien. Il apparu dans leur champs de vision, sa cape recouvrait un ridicule pyjama mauve couvert de Minnie… Il revenait de la cuisine à en juger ses bras chargés de victuailles… Qui l'aurait cru ! Drago se rendait dans les cuisines pour y chiper de la nourriture. Il passa prés d'eux en fredonnant…

Moment de stupeur des gryffondors.

Drago fredonnait « _C'est la danse des canards_ », le comble du ridicule. N'y tenant plus, Hermione sauta de sa cachette.

« Hé ! Malfoy ! Tu ne crois pas que Dark Wings de Within temptation correspondrait mieux à ta condition de vampire ? »

« Wuitinestemptéquoi ? » Demanda Ron les yeux ronds à Harry.

Ce dernier tentait de retenir son éclat de rire devant la tête interloquée du serpentard.

« Granger, mais qu'est ce que… »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il lâcha la carte du maraudeur en éclatant de rire se tenant les côtes. Ron ramassa précipitamment la carte pour la fourrée dans sa poche avant de lever les yeux vers un Drago effaré, qui les regardait les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte. Le malheureux Weasley connu le même sort qu'Harry.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce remue ménage ? Tsss… Encore des élèves en train de fouiner dans les couloirs au lieu de dormir sagement. Tsss… » Fit une voix glacée dans leur dos.

La crise de fou rire de Ron et Harry fut refroidit net. Tous posèrent les yeux sur Rogue qui arrivait à leur hauteur, traînant derrière lui un Longdubat larmoyant. Il posa les yeux sur Drago qui lâcha immédiatement son butin.

« Cela m'étonne vraiment de vous Malfoy… Vous chapardez dans les cuisines maintenant ? »

Le serpentard était devenu rouge pivoine.

« Cela fera 10 points en moins à serpentard et je retire 5 points pour votre présence dans les couloirs durant la nuit. »

Il se tourna vers les gryffondors.

« Moins 100 points chacun pour les gryffondors. »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! » S'écria Harry.

« Moins 50 points pour votre insolence Potter… Et je vous attends tous les cinq dans mon bureau, demain soir, pour votre retenue… Maintenant, à vos dortoirs et sans prendre de chemins divergeant ! Est-ce bien claire ? »

Moins 450 points en moins plus une retenue avec Rogue… Les quatre gryffondors n'osaient se regarder, ni parler avant d'arriver à la salle commune. Se fut là qu'Hermione les laissa pour aller rejoindre son propre dortoir. Les garçon gardèrent le silence jusqu'au dortoir.

« Où étais tu Neville ? Nous étions inquiet… » Fit Harry.

« A la volière. »

« A la volière ? Mais tu n'as pas d'hibou ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Chut ! » Lui fit Harry.

« Je… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… l'important c'est qu'on t'aie retrouvé. » Fit Harry.

« Oui ! On s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi… »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sur… Comment pourrions nous nous passer de notre spécialiste en herbologie préféré ? » Plaisanta Harry.

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon.

Le lendemain, ils pensèrent avoir vécu la pire journée de l'année. Ils furent vite déçus. Mcgonnagal tirait la gueule, ce qui leur valu une interro surprise et Rogue réussi encore à retirer 666 points à Gryffondor et leur fourrer un devoir et une interro sur la potion de vivasanté pour la semaine suivante. Ron avait failli se faire arracher la tête par la nouvelle créature d'Hagrid et Hermione qui n'avait pas réussi à répondre à 3 questions, frôlait la dépression ou la crise de nerf… Que se soit l'un ou l'autre, Harry ne voulait pas voir ça.

Le soir s'approchait et avec lui, l'inévitable heure de retenue avec Rogue. Quand ils entrèrent dans le cachot qui servait de classe, ils découvrirent un Drago trempé.

« Malfoy ! Que t'est t'il arrivé ? » S'exclama Ron.

Le serpentard haussa les épaules.

« J'ai monté les seaux d'eau en vous attendant. »

« Les seaux d'… » Commença Ron.

« Vous pariez combien que Rogue va nous faire nettoyer la classe… » Ironisa Hermione.

« Mais c'est le travaille des elfes ! » S'exclama Drago vexé.

« Peut être ont-ils peur des horreurs qu'ils pourraient y trouver et que du coup, ils ne veulent plus y entrer. » S'avança Harry.

« ça ne m'étonnerait pas… » Fit Ron.

« Bien… Jeunes gens… Puisque vous débordé d'énergie pour violer le règlement de cette école autant l'utiliser à un bien commun à l'ensemble du cercle scolaire de cet établissement. Vous nettoierez de fond en comble ce local et à grandes eaux… Armoires comprise, bien sur… Je veux pouvoir voir mon reflet dedans… »

Sur ce, il s'installa à son bureau et commença à corriger les copies d'une quelconque classe. Drago s'acharnait sur une tâche récalcitrante d'une des vitres des armoires à produit. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Hé ! Malfoy ! Il ne faut pas trois ans pour retirer une petite tâche ! » Lâcha t'il ironiquement.

« Oh Potter ! Si tu te plains, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! »

« Peut être que si tu frottai… »

« Mais je frotte ! »

« Bien sur, il ne faut pas s'attendre à plus de la part d'un fils de mangemort ! »

« Laisse mon père en dehors de ça Potter ! Et puis, j'en peux rien moi, si tes parents n'étaient pas pour se soumettre à tu sais qui ! »

« Quoi ! » Rugit le gryffondor.

« Harry ! Non ! » Cria Ron.

Mais s'était trop tard… Le brun venait de se jeter sur le blond avec la ferme intention de lui dévisser la tête. Drago tenta de se retenir à l'armoire la plus proche, l'entraînant dans leur chute. Rogue sauta sur ses jambes.

« Malfoy ! Potter ! »

« Professeur… » Fit la voix peu rassurée d'Hermione.

Le professeur de potion alla sur elle alors qu'elle désignait le sol où s'était fracassée l'armoire. Une sorte de tourbillon vert s'y formait.

« Qu'est ce que… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il vis Drago et Harry disparaître comme aspiré.

« Tout le monde dehors ! » Hurla t'il.

Mais le souffle appât le reste des occupants de la pièce.

Les professeurs Mcgonnagal et Dumbledore se promenaient dans les couloirs au cas où des élèves y traînaient. Ils entendirent des hurlements venant des cachots. Ils se retournèrent.

« Severus ! »

Ils accoururent au cachot suivi par d'autres professeurs. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte et demeurèrent pétrifiés. La pièce était sans dessus dessous, mais vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace du professeur, ni de ses cinq élèves.


	2. Le demi elfe

**Chapitre II : Demi elfe**

Les nuits de printemps étaient très belles dans l'empire d'Armonie. C'était la saison préféré du garçon. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Un éclair sur le côté l'ébloui quelques instant alors qu'un craquement brise le silence tranquille de la forêt. Son cheval se cabra, manquant de le désarçonner, mais le garçon, excellant cavalier tient bon. Il caressa le cou de sa monture pour l'apaiser.

« Chut… »

Il se redressa et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait l'éclair. Le picotement dans la nuque…

De la magie…

Il posa pied à terre, puis se dirigea en suivant la vibration magique sous ses pieds. Elles faiblissaient, fixant les ténèbres devant lui. Soudain son pied buta contre quelque chose. Un corps… Il en devina cinq autres pas loin. Il se pencha vers le premier corps. Ça respirait encore et s'était humain. Il se retourna et siffla. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes au cheval pour rejoindre son maître. Il émit un léger hennissement. Quelque chose gigota curieusement dans un des sacs. Le garçon sourit et libéra la créature qui se précipita dehors en poussant un cri de joie pour aller inspecter les alentours et les corps qui y étaient étendus.

Ron se réveilla lentement avec un léger mal de tête. Le froid et l'humidité lui engourdissaient les membres et l'air sentait le bois. Quelque chose lui rentrait dans l'épaule. Il tenta de changer de position.

« Maïo… In chara in… » Répliqua une voix chantante et narquoise.

Surpris, le rouquin sursauta et se redressa. Il était dans une forêt, c'était le jour et pourtant il faisait fort sombre. Il distingua une silhouette dans l'ombre. Les autres étaient étendus autour de lui. Son attention retomba sur la silhouette.

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? »

« Ton pire cauchemar… »

« Hein ? »

L'autre pouffa et s'avança. Un jeune garçon blond, les cheveux en bataille apparu dans la lumière. Ses yeux bleu océan se posèrent sur le rouquin. Il était habillé de bleu et portait un diadème d'or blanc très noble où brillait une pierre bleue que cachait ses mèches désordonnées comme celle qui retombait dans son visage. Il sourit et tendis la main vers Ron.

« Salut… Je m'appelle Jayse… Je suis le fils du grand prêtre d'Aurolane… »

« Grand prêtre ? Aurolane ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Mais tu viens de quelle planète toi ! » Soupira le garçon.

« Ben, de la Terre… »

« De la Terre ? »

Il baissa les yeux au sol puis les leva vers Ron.

« Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris. »

« De quoi ? »

« Pitoyable… »

« Et oui… Qu'est ce que tu veux… Tu connais Ron… » Fis la voix d'Hermione.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

« Tiens, elle est réveillée, elle… » Lâcha Ron méprisant.

« Ben… non… Je ne le connais pas justement… »

Hermione sursauta. Ce n'était pas Harry comme elle l'avait cru. Elle se redressa précipitamment, regarda le garçon, surprise. Qu'il était beau ce garçon. Elle rougie légèrement en baissant les yeux.

« Excusez moi… Je vous ai pris pour Harry. »

Il éclata de rire. Un rire volontaire, chantant, très séduisant.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, damoiselle. »

Hermione devint rouge pivoine.

« Eh Mione… Pourquoi t'es rouge comme ça ? » Fit la voix d'Harry.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille pour changer de sujet.

« Ben oui… Pourquoi ? » Fit Ron.

Harry posa les yeux sur le garçon.

« Et lui ? C'est qui ? »

« Jayse Maât… »

« Maât ? Comme la déesse de la justice des anciens égyptiens ? » Demanda Harry.

« Hein ? » Fit le garçon.

« Oui, je l'ai lu dans un livre où on disait que… » Commença Hermione.

« ça y est… Elle recommence… » Soupira Ron.

« La déesse de la justice des égyptiens ? » Demanda le garçon.

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

« C'est les habitants de l'Egypte… »

« C'est quoi l'Egypte ? »

« Un pays. »

« Où ça ? »

« En Afrique… »

« En Afrique… C'est quoi ça, l'Afrique ? »

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel, désespérés. Ils venaient de trouver pire que Ron.

« C'est un continent… » Soupira Hermione.

Il était peut être beau, mais avait la tête vide… Un blond quoi… Elle posa un regard méprisant sur Drago toujours inconscient. Au moins celui là, il ne faisait pas chier.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il n'y ai une quelconque planète avec un continent portant un pareil nom dans l'empire d'Armonie… »

« L'empire de quoi ? » Fit Ron avec un air d'ahuri habituelle.

« L'empire d'Armonie… Mais ma parole, vous venez de la troisième lune ou quoi ! »

« Ben… »

« Moi, j'ai pas tout suivi… » Fit Harry.

Jayse soupira en roulant des yeux, exaspéré.

« Vous êtes ici dans l'empire d'Armonie… Sur Jotaruse… La planète sacrée… » Dit il comme si il parlait à des gosses.

Les trois amis le regardèrent interloqués.

« Ben quoi ? Ne me regardez pas comme si je descendais de la cinquième planète d'évasion… »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda Drago.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? » Demanda Neville.

Hermione se tourna vers ce dernier.

« Pour une fois, toi, tu n'as rien fait Neville… »

Elle jeta un regard meurtrier au serpentard.

« Par contre, le roi des emmerdeurs est là… »

« Oh la ferme Granger ! Je n'ai pas de remarques à recevoir d'une sang de bourbe comme toi… »

Hermione se retourna paniquée vers le garçon qui avait haussé les sourcils interrogatifs.

« Une sang de quoi ? » Demanda t'il calmement.

« Une sang de bourbe… Une sang mêlée, une bâtarde… » Expliqua Ron.

Le garçon exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Drago posa les yeux sur lui.

« Et que fait ce moldu ici ? »

« Moldu ? »

« Laisse tomb, c'est un imbécile… » Dit Ron.

Le garçon leva les yeux.

« La matinée avance… J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim, alors je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger. »

Les mots manger, un déclique se fit dans le cerveau de Ron, le faisant se rendre compte que son estomac gargouille.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner préparé et servi avec soin par ce jeune étranger blond. L'ambiance était détendue et joyeuse.

« Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon… » Disait Ron pour la dixième fois.

« Moi aussi… Tu t'appelles comment ? » Demanda Neville.

« Jayse Maât Neferkat. »

« Hein ? » Fit Neville.

« Tu as deux noms de famille ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je suis orphelin… Maât est le nom de mes parents… Neferkat est celui de mon père adoptif… Je dois porter les deux jusqu'à mes vingt ans, la majorité, puis je pourrai choisir un des deux… Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? »

« Moi, c'est Harry… Harry Potter et voici dans l'ordre, Neville Longdubat, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy. »

Jayse eu un sourire narquois quand il entendit le nom de Drago.

« Mon nom te fait rire ! »

« Un peu oui ! Ça fait penser à mal au foie… »

Drago devint rouge de colère, limite violet.

« De quel droit ose tu me traiter ainsi… Toi et ta race ne valez pas… »

Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut soulever du sol. Jayse l'avait soulevé avec la même facilité que s'il avait pesé à peine deux kilos. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus noire ébène.

« Ma race ? » Siffla t'il méprisant.

Sa voix n'était plus si chantante, ni douce, mais glacée, dure et tranchante. L'atmosphère joyeuse était maintenant tendue à son paroxysme et la température ambiante avait chuter à pique jusqu'à moins vingt. Drago déglutit péniblement.

« Ben… Oui… Les moldus. »

« Qu'est ce qu'un moldu ? »

« Une personne qui ne sais pas faire de magie et qui ignore l'existence. » Expliqua Harry.

Interloqué, Jayse laissa tomber Drago à terre avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard surpris des autres. L'atmosphère se détendit à nouveau.

« Oh ! Mais je connais la magie… Tous les semi elfe la connaisse et la pratique. »

« Semi elfe ? » Demanda Neville.

Jayse hocha la tête positivement. Ce fut alors qu'ils remarquèrent ses oreilles pointues.

« D'ailleurs… Je ne saurais pas au temple si je n'étais pas capable de la faire. »

« Tu vis dans un temple ? »

« Je suis le fils du grand prêtre… »

« Le fils du grand prêtre ! Le prêtre peuvent se marier ici ? » S'étonna à son tour Harry.

« Pourquoi ne pourraient ils pas ? Ce sont des hommes comme les autres après tout… Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas chez vous ? »

« Ben… non. »

« Ce doit être un drôle de monde… »

« C'est qui ça Aurolane ? » Demanda Ron.

« Le Dieu de la sagesse, de la magie et de la lumière. C'est aussi le roi des Dieux. »

« Vous avez plusieurs Dieux ? » S'écria Harry.

Jayse se tourna vers lui, surpris par sa réaction.

« Votre monde doit vraiment être étrange pour que vous réagissiez ainsi… »

« Ben… Chez nous, il n'y a qu'un seul et unique Dieu. » Fit Hermione.

Le jeune garçon la regarda interloqué puis éclata de rire.

« Un Dieu unique… C'est absurde… Comment pourrait il gérer seul toutes les choses existantes dans ce monde … »

Les élèves de Poudlard se regardèrent surpris. Jayse avait été élève au temple mais il n'avais pourtant rien de ce fanatique que le livre d'héroïque fantaisie décrivais comme étant des prêtres. Le garçon posa les yeux sur Rogue.

«Et lui ? Qui est ce ? »

« Le professeur… » Commença Hermione.

« Professeur ? »

« Celui qui enseigne… »

« Un instructeur, quoi… »

« Si on veut… »

« C'est le professeur Severus Rogue. »

Soudain, Jayse se raidit en faisant une grimace de douleur au moment ou une sorte de lézard argenté se hissait sur son épaule.

« Lumi ! Rama lasse ! » S'écria t'il.

« BBBBBBRRRRRuuuuuuiiiiiiiiii… » Répondit l'animal.

« Oh… Qu'est ce que… » Commença Hermione.

« Lumi… »

L'animal déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

« Un dragon ! » S'exclamèrent les cinq élèves de Poudlard en cœur.

Ils tentèrent d'attraper leurs baguettes, mais elles avaient toutes disparues.

« C'est ça que vous cherché ? » Demanda Jayse sur un ton ironique.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait ouvert un de ses sacs, dévoilant leurs baguettes.

« D'habitude je ne suis pas d'un naturelle méfiant… Mais un homme prévenu en vaut deux… J'ai préféré vous confisquer ceci… »

Rogue choisi ce moment pour reprendre connaissance et sa première vision de l'empire d'Armonie fut le nez d'un jeune Dragon trop curieux. Il bondit en arrière sortant sa baguette.

« Stupéfix ! »

« Naran ! »

Il ne vu d'où venait la sphère de lumière, mais elle le frappa de plein fouet alors que le dragon évitait son propre sort. Il s'écroula…


	3. L’honneur des elfes

**Chapitre III : L'honneur des elfes**

Les cinq élèves de Poudlard posèrent les yeux sur le demi elfe alors que ce dernier baissait la main.

« Ben… Toi… Il ne faut pas t'emmerder… » Fit la voix peu assurée de Ron.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Il n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à mon dragon… Il ne lui avait rien fait ! »

Le dragon, paniqué, vint se réfugier dans les bras de son maître.

« Là… Lumi… Chut… C'est fini… Je suis là… »

« Oh maman Jayse console son bébé… » Lâcha ironiquement Drago.

Il se retrouva étendu à terre sans trop savoir comment. Harry se tourna vers Jayse alors que ce dernier se redressait.

« Je sais aussi utiliser mes poings… »

« Tu as tué le professeur Rogue ? » Demanda Neville plein d'espoir.

« Non, il est juste assommé… Je ne tue que quand c'est vraiment nécessaire. »

Il lâcha son dragon qui partit plus loin en prenant bien soin de contourné Rogue en feulant comme un chat. Drago se releva en se frottant la mâchoire.

« Qui a dit que tu étais un demi elfe, Jayse ? Pourtant, tu as l'air tout à fait normal. »

« J'ai les oreilles pointues, je suis plus léger que les humains, mon don artistique et mes sens sont plus développés… »

« Tu as un lien de parenté avec les elfes ? Ça ! Les demi elfes ? » Fit Drago méprisant.

« Ma mère était une puissante princesse, magicienne des elfes… »

« Les elfes ont des princes ! » S'exclama Ron.

« Des elfes… heu… Ils ne sont bons qu'à cirer nos bottes et à nous servir… »

Le blondinet à oreilles pointues, le foudroya du regard.

« Yava quetch le, Jayse ? » Dit une voix soupirant et mélodieuse.

Le garçon leva les yeux.

« Ada ? »

Un homme sauta à terre. Il était svelte et gracieux. Il était habillé de vêtements de satin gris précieux et de légères bottes de cuir décorés de motifs végétaux dorés. Il portait un arc et un carquois, mais aussi une épée et deux dagues dont les manches dépassés de son dos. Les cheveux brun foncé encadraient un visage souriant aux yeux vert feuillage. À son front, un diadème de motif végétaux en or blanc.

« Gelemir ! » S'exclama Jayse en se précipitant vers lui.

L'inconnu sourit.

« Jayse… »

Il serra tendrement le garçon contre lui, puis l'écarta et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe.

« Mallo chin ? »

« Là… »

Soudain le sourire disparût du visage de l'inconnu, ce fut alors qu'Hermione remarqua les oreilles… Elles étaient bien plus pointues que celles de Jayse… Un elfe.

Ce dernier interrogea le garçon du regard qui hocha la tête négativement. Le nouveau toisa le groupe puis s'avança.

« Je suis le prince elfique Gelemir… Fils cadet du roi des elfes sylvain… »

Il posa son regard sur chacun d'eux.

« Mon neveu m'a dit que l'un de vous prétendait que notre peuple n'était bon qu'à vivre dans la servitude… »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Drago qui déglutit péniblement.

« Tu as insulté mon sang et mon honneur… » Dit il en tirant son épée.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux, attendant le coup qui ne vint pas.

« Gelemir ! Là ! Là sereï ! » S'écria Jayse accroché au bras de l'elfe.

Ce dernier baissa à contre cœur son arme et posa un regard à son neveu.

« Monan ? » Cracha t'il presque.

« Nin… Ante… » Dit il en faisant un gracieux geste des mains vers lui puis vers les autres, pétrifié, comme hypnotisé par la scène.

Le regard du prince elfique suivit les diverses directions des mouvements du demi elfe avant de revenir sur lui. Il dévisagea le demi elfe, le visage grave puis lentement son visage s'adoucit et il sourit tendrement au garçon.

« Le nauvach isna, Jayse. »

Il frôla le visage du garçon avec le bout de se doigts, puis se tourna vers Drago en rengainant son épée.

« Tu as de la chance que Jayse sois là… Tu ne dois ta survie qu'à sa sagesse et à son bon cœur… Mais je te conseille ardemment de ne plus insulter mon peuple. »

L'elfe se tourna vers Jayse, sourie et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Mais euh… Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont déjà assez rebelles comme ça… » S'écria ce dernier en s'écartant.

« Tu sais bien que j'aime t'ennuyer… Et puis, tu as des cheveux superbes… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Daniel ne te les faits pas porter long. »

« Peut être parce que je les coupe moi-même. » Siffla Jayse.

« Ça explique beaucoup de choses… »

« Ça veux dire quoi ça ! Qu'est ce que tu essaie d'insinuer… » Siffla Jayse, menaçant cette fois.

« Moi ? Rien… » Répondit l'elfe avec l'air faussement innocent.

« Menteur ! » S'écria Jayse.

« Jayse… Voyons… Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas mentir… » Fit Gelemir jouant l'indignation.

« C'est ça… Et moi, je suis l'impératrice. »

« Bonjour puissance des puissances… »

« Mais c'est qu'il se fout de ma gueule en plus ! »

« J'osais pas te le dire mais… »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que son neveu lui sautait dessus avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter les dernières paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Mais l'elfe parvint rapidement à le coincer au sol.

« Mais… euh ! » Répliqua Jayse en gigotant.

« Je n'ai pas vécu presque 10 ans de ma vie avec tes deux zouaves de pères pour les beaux yeux d'Etra… »

« Elle est très bien Etra ! »

« Oui je sais Jayse… »

Il se releva et baisa son neveu, se dépoussiérant avant d'aller s'installer sur un rocher. Hermione bavait littéralement, buvant les paroles qu'ils prononçaient.

« Vous portez de bien étranges habits… »

« Ils viennent d'un autre monde… »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient baissé les yeux vers leurs robes noires de sorcier.

« C'est la tenue que l'on porte à Poudlard… » Fit Ron.

« Poudlard ? » Demanda l'elfe.

« Notre école de magie… » Précisa Harry, inquiet de l'air extasié d'Hermione.

« Le noir est la couleur des magiciens chez vous ? » S'étonna Gelemir.

« Pas toujours… Mais s'est aussi la couleur des gothiques… »

Jayse venait de sourire, son oncle le considéra du coin de l'œil.

« Ici aussi il y a des gothiques… Mais ils restent dans la ville métropole. »

« Pas toujours ! » S'exclama Jayse

« Parce que tu es habillé en noir peut être ! » S'écria son oncle.

« Tsss… »

« Les villes métropoles ? » Demanda Harry.

L'elfe posa les yeux sur lui.

« Il y en a très peu dans l'empire… C'est là que siège les académies profane et on y trouve souvent des stations de relais. Je n'y vais pas souvent… »

« Parce que tu n'en a pas souvent l'occasion d'y aller… » Siffla Jayse

« Parce que je n'aime pas se genre d'endroit… » Siffla Gelemir en se tournant vers lui…

« C'est çà… »

Le prince elfique soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un bruit retentit. Cela ressemblait à un cor mais ne correspondait à rien que les gens avait connu. C'était un son doux, chantant et mélodieux. Jayse et Gelemir se retournèrent.

« La chasse va reprendre… » Fit Gelemir.

« Tu va devoir repartir… » Fit remarqué l'adolescent, le visage triste.

Le prince sourit.

« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir… »

« Je sais… »

« Aller… A la prochaine fois garnement. « Dit l'oncle en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu.

« Mais euh… » Rouspéta ce dernier en s'écartant.

Il sourit et partit en courant. Jayse le regarda s'éloigner tristement.

« WWAAAAIIIIIEEEEUUUUHHHH…. » Soupira Hermione.

« Ben quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve à ce type à oreilles pointues ! » Bougonna Ron.

« Ronald ! Tu es jaloux ! » S'écria Harry.

« Non ! C'est même po vrai d'abord ! »

« Potter ! Weasley ! Silence ! 200 points en moins à gryffondor. »


	4. Le pire cauchemar de Rogue

**Chapitre IV : Le pire cauchemar de Rogue**

Le professeur Rogue se relevait lentement en se frottant le crâne et en toisant ses élèves.

« Gryffondor ? C'est quoi cette histoire de points ? Qu'est ce que c'est Gryffondor ? »

Rogue posa un regard méprisant au jeune garçon.

« Qu'est ce que ce moldu fait avec nous ? »

« Un moldu qui a un dragon… » Fit remarquer Ron.

« Qui vous a presque foudroyé… » Fit également remarquer Harry.

« Qui a des oreilles pointues… » Soupira Hermione, plus physionomiste que d'habitude. (On se demande pourquoi)

« Qui m'a soulevé de terre avec une seule main… » Ajouta Drago.

Et qui vit dans un temple… Surenchérie Neville.

Rogue toisa le demi elfe qui affichait un visage neutre mais dont le regard brillait d'une flamme moqueuse. Soudain, le demi elfe éleva la main et la baguette de l'adulte lui apparut dedans.

« Je confisque ça… Vous pourriez avoir trop envie de l'utiliser contre moi ou mes amis… »

Le professeur lui lança un regard noir.

« Il essaie de faire quoi là ? De se la jouer la version de mon instructeur D'histoire de la magie ? »

« Ben… non… Il a toujours été comme ça… » Fit Harry.

Rogue toisa ses élèves.

« Quelqu'un peut il m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé… »

« Et bien… On ne sait pas trop comment on a atterrit ici… C'est Jayse qui nous a trouvé. »

« Jayse ? »

L'adulte se tourna vers l'adolescent.

« Je suppose que c'est vous le dit Jayse… »

« La logique voudrait que je vous dise oui… En fait c'est moi… Jayse Mâat Neferkat, fils adoptif du grand prêtre d'Aurolane à votre service… »

Jayse avait un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Il faudrait peut être songer à rentrer à Poudlard… Proposa Harry.

« Et comment tu conte t'y prendre Potter ! » Siffla Drago.

« Il nous faut un puissant magicien… » Suggéra timidement Neville.

« Moi, je connais le plus puissant d'entre eux… Je le connais très bien… Il vie au grand temple d'Aurolane ! » S'écria joyeusement Jayse.

« Le temple d'Aurolane ? C'est là d'où tu viens non ? »

Le demi elfe acquiesça en souriant.

Il glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Au bout de quelques minutes, un superbe cheval noir au crin blanc avec une tache en forme d'étoile de la même couleur sur le front les rejoignit en poussant un léger hennissement. Il poussa affectueusement son maître d'un coup de tête avant de faire une cabriole.

« Tonnerre, mon beau… »

Le jeune garçon serra le cou de l'animal dans ses bras puis il rangea son matériel et les installa sur le dos de sa monture. Ce fut le moment que choisi Lumi pour escalader Hermione et venir s'installer sur son épaule. La jeune fille poussa un cris, gémit puis n'osa plus bouger. Jayse se retourna et sourit.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur Hermione… Il est gentil… Un peu emmerdeur et sal caractère, mais tellement adorable. »

Il posa les yeux sur le dragon.

« Lumi ! »

Il leva deux doigts à hauteur des yeux en émettant une sorte de grognement. Le dragon leva la tête, les oreilles dressées. Son maître tapa alors son épaule toujours avec ses doigts.

« Grooouuuuuuuiiiiiii… » S'écria la jeune créature en se précipitant sur l'épaule du demi elfe pour s'y installer.

« C'est bien… » Dit il en lui caressant la tête.

L'animal apprécient les caresses leva les yeux pour se faire caresser le menton. Ce que Jayse fit. Ron, en proie à une extase quasi total, la bestiole tendait le cou en fermant ses yeux d'aise.

« Oh ! On dirait Patenrond ! » S'exclama alors Hermione rassurée.

« Pâte en quoi ? »

« Patenrond, c'est mon chat… »

« Chez moi aussi, on a un chat… Le chat de mon père… C'est moi qui lui ai offert. Il s'appelle Gribouille. »

« Vous semblez bien vous entendre tout les deux… » Ironisa Ron

« Ben quoi ? T'es jaloux ? Demanda le blondinet moqueur. »

Ron décrocha un regard à la Voldemort au demi elfe.

« Oh… T'essaie de me faire peur là ? »

Harry rattrapa le rouquin avant que la distance qui le séparait de l'objet de son désir meurtrier, c'est-à-dire Jayse, soit suffisamment réduite pour contraindre ce dernier à utiliser sa magie comme il l'avait fait avec Rogue.

« Ron… C'est le seul susceptible de nous aider dans l'immédiat… alors modère tes ardeurs meurtrières. Dit il entre ses dents. »

« On est encore loin du grand temple d'Aurolane ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy… Suis-je vraiment obliger de vous faire remarquer que nous n'avons même pas encore prit la route… Si s'était vous qui aviez été foudroyer par notre guide, j'aurais pu comprendre que votre cerveau fut encore engourdie mais là ! »

« J'ai jamais dis que j'était votre guide. Intervint Jayse. »

« Parce que vous croyez que vous avez le droit de choisir jeune homme. Siffla Rogue en se tournant lentement vers lui. »

« Je suis curieux de voir comme vous conter vous y prendre… Vous n'avez pas d'arme et c'est moi qui tiens votre bâton à faire la magie. »

L'adulte lui jeta un regard noir s'abstinent de tous commentaire pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Jayse… Balbutia Hermione les larmes aux yeux. »

Le blond aux oreilles pointues se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Mais je ne peux rester insensible à la détresse d'une damoiselle… Surtout si elle est aussi charmante que vous… Damoiselle Granger. »

Hermione, mi ravi, mi gênée, rougit violemment.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que Neville du aider Harry à retenir Ron.

« A quelle distance se trouve le temple d'ici ? Demanda Rogue mordant. »

« A vrai dire… Je n'en sais rien… » Répondit Jayse.

Ron se calma instantanément. Ses six sorciers le regardèrent interloqués.

« Comment ça, vous n'en savez rien ! » S'écria Rogue.

« Nous sommes fichus… » Se lamenta Neville.

« Je suis un diadrème » Répondit Jayse tout aussi calmement que si s'était quelque chose de normal.

« Un quoi ? » Fit Ron.

« DI – A – Drè - ME ! La force magique du temple, nous sommes envoyer en mission un peu partout dans l'empire pour apporter un message, un objet, ou pour faire respecter les lois ou encore faire d'autres chose… Etant le chef des diadrèmes, je suis rarement au temple et là je… »

« Cela peut s'expliquer facilement, si votre malheureux père est obligé de supporter votre exécrable présence… » Répliqua Rogue.

Jayse posa sur lui un regard noir qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux qu'aurai pu faire sa victime.

« Monsieur Rogue… Si on me demande un jour de vous encastrer une flèche entre les deux yeux, ce sera avec la jouissance la plus extrême que je le ferais. » Siffla le garçon sur un ton méprisant.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr… Après tout, je n'aurai fait que mon devoir en libérant l'humanité de votre détestable existence… »

Cassé, là, Rogue demeuré sans voix. Personne n'avais jamais osez lui parler ainsi, pas même James et Sirius. Il devait rapidement trouver une échappatoire pour ne pas perdre la face devant ses élèves. Harry applaudit à deux mains. Pour une fois que quelqu'un disait en face au professeur de potion ce que plusieurs générations d'élèves rêvaient de lui dire… cela valait des applaudissements. Rogue sauta sur l'occasion.

« Potter ! 500 points en moins à Gryffondor ! »

« On s'en fout ! On n'est pas à Poudlard… » Fit remarquer Ron.

« Poudlard… C'est votre école de magie, c'est ça… »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Elle est très célèbre dans notre monde… » Intervint Drago.

« Pourquoi ? Pour la chauve souris géante qui y donne cours ou pour la qualité de son enseignement ? » Demanda ironiquement le garçon avec un regard significatif à Rogue.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré. S'il ne tuait pas ce maudit gamin avant la fin de cette histoire, on pourrait lui offrir le prix Nobel de la patience… Bien qu'il ne fut pas sur qu'il existe.

« Si j'étais vous, je n'essaierais même pas ! »

Rogue posa les yeux sur lui.

« Je vous demande pardon… »

« D'essayer de me tuer… »

Le professeur de potion pâlit et protégea sa pensée.

« Comment avez-vous… »

« Osez… » Fini le jeune blond, le regard malicieux.

Le pauvre Sevy le regarda déconfit. Le jeune garçon éclata de rire.

« Un de nos rôle, à nous le diadrème, consiste à l'espionnage affin d'éviter tout conflits… Pouvoir lire dans les pensées est un don indispensable pour les diadrèmes. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« Mais je ne l'utilise que pour protéger l'empire, la vie de mes amis et la mienne quand je ne suis pas en mission. »

La jeune fille buvait littéralement ses paroles. Le demi elfe leva les yeux au ciel puis fronça les sourcils.

« Nous devrions partir si nous voulons arriver à Malanane avant la nuit. »

Il claqua de la langue et pris la tête du groupe avec son cheval.

Jayse sifflotait depuis qu'ils avaient pris la route, ce qui allait faire bientôt quatre heures. Rogue se demandait comment ses malheureux nerfs tenaient le coup.

« Mais tu va la fermer ! » Hurla t'il soudain.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, surpris. Sauf Jayse qui souriait narquois.

« Non ! » Fit il.

Sur ce, il repartit en chantant à tue tête. Rogue poussa un soupir mi résigné, mi exaspéré et repris la route. Il chantait bien mais quelque chose clochait, c'était toujours le même air qui revenait.

Après une heure de chant non stop…

« _Manon la gueuse, ne porte jamais de culotte. Chevalier sort ton dard et décalotte… Et… »_

« Jayse Mâat ! » Hurla à nouveau Rogue.

Stopper dans sa chanson, le sourire narquois aux lèvres, le garçon se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi encore ! »

« Ne me dites pas que c'est ça que vous chantez depuis tout à l'heure… » Continua à hurler Rogue.

« Précisément… Et je les chanté dans toutes les langues les plus connues de l'empire. »

« Mais c'est une chanson paillarde ! » Répliqua Rogue hurlant encore.

« Je sais… »

« Mais vous voulez nous faire remarquer ou quoi ! » Dit Rogue hurlant encore et toujours. (Il va finir par avoir une extinction de voix lui !)

« Vous vous faisait bien plus remarquer en me beuglant dessus comme une vache enragée que quand je chante des chansons paillardes… »

Jayse posa ses yeux sur les autres. Hermione et Ron étaient devenues aussi rouges que les cheveux du rouquin, Harry et Drago, les joues roses, évitaient royalement de se regarder, Neville semblait littéralement traumatisés.

« Vous voyez, vous traumatisé vos élèves … »

« Ce ne serait pas plutôt vous qui les traumatisé avec vos chansons stupides… »

« Mes chansons sont moins stupide que vous ! »

« De quoi ! Si il y a bien une personne de stupide ici, c'est vous ! »

« Hein vous ! Eh bien, puisque je suis si stupide, trouver le chemin du grand temple d'Aurolane tout seul ! »

« Exactement ! C'est exactement ce que je vais faire ! »

« Bon débarra ! » S'écria Jayse en se laissant tomber assis en tailleur au sol, les bras croisés.

Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves.

« Allez vous autres ! En route ! »

Les cinq étudiants se consultèrent du regard. Rogue était un professeur, c'était vrai… mais… Jayse avais leur âge, était sympa, connaissez le pays et avait réussi plusieurs fois à casser le professeur de potion, c'est donc qu'il pouvait être un allier de taille…

« Bande d'ingrats ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! » S'écria t'il devant leur absence de réaction.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour nous ? » Demanda Hermione.

« A part nous retirer de points » Précisa Ron.

« Et nous donner des heures de retenue » Ajouta Harry.

« Et de mauvaises notes… » Conclut Neville timidement.

Rogue les dévisagea un instant, interloqué. Jayse souriait narquois, c'était une véritable mutinerie.

« Attention monsieur Rogue, vous risquez d'avalez une mouche à rester la bouche ouverte ainsi. » Lâcha ironiquement le demi elfe.

« Mais je vous rassure professeur, vous n'êtes pas si injuste que ça… » Intervint Drago.

« Drago ! Silence ! » Intervint l'adulte.

« Tiens… à lui il ne lui enlève pas des points… »

« Weasley, silence ! Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor ! »

« Qu'est ce que je disais… » Soupira Ron.

« Chassez le naturelle et il revient au galop » Fit Jayse.

Rogue jeta un regard noir au blondinet qui se relevait et regardait vers l'arrière. Une troupe de cavaliers arrivaient à leur hauteur. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon que Jayse mais en vert et violet foncé. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur. Plusieurs firent signe à Jayse.

« Outa parbala Jayse ? » Demanda une voix parmi eux.


	5. Les ombres du passé

**Chapitre V : Les ombres du passé**

Les jeunes gens s'écartèrent laissant passer deux autres cavaliers qui mirent pied à terre. Leurs chemises étaient plus longues que celle de Jayse et leurs manches très larges, pendaient jusque à la hauteur du genou. Ils portaient un pectoral et des bracelets en mélange or jaune, or blanc admirablement sculpter. Le premier, celui habillé de violet, avait un physique quelconque comparé à son camarade qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Jayse. Il avait le même âge que lui d'ailleurs. Le demi elfe mit un genou à terre.

« Naro, Varza Mayère… »

Il leva les mains, la paume vers eux, la tête baissé avant de les tendre en signe d'accueille. Le visage lever vers eux.

« Tu nous en voie ravi, fils du grand prêtre d'Aurolane… » Dis celui qui ressemblait à Jayse.

Les deux garçons imitèrent les gestes de Jayse sans poser les genoux à terre. Bientôt leurs mains englobèrent celles du demi elfe. Ce fut alors que ce dernier leur sauta au cou.

« Timoti ! Jack ! Mes amis ! »

Les deux jeunes sourirent en serrant leur ami commun dans leur bras. Puis le blond remarqua les élèves de Poudlard.

« Jayse… Tu nous présentes tes amis ? »

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis ! »

« Mais oui… »

« Voici, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Drago. »

Celui en mauve pausa les yeux sur Rogue.

« Et lui ? Qui est ce ? »

Jayse jeta un coup d'œil méprisant de son côté.

Lui ? Monsieur Severus Rogue… Un enquiquineur…

Sans laisser le temps à Rogue de répliquer, il se tourna vers les élèves de Poudlard.

« Voici Monseigneur Jack Vent gris, grand prêtre des temples de Yayse. » Dit il en désignant celui qui lui ressemblait, Puis il repris en désignant l'autre. « Et monseigneur Timoti Iker, grand prêtre du temple de Sélémir. »

« Quoi ! Ses gamins des grands prêtres ! » S'écria Rogue.

Il y eu un mouvement d'indignation dans les cavaliers, mais Jayse les apaisa d'un geste alors que Jack Vent gris posait les yeux sur l'adulte.

« On peux être jeunes mais parfaitement adulte et compétent… Tout comme on peut être vieux, immature et totalement incapable… Ce qui correspond plus, je pense, à votre cas Monsieur Rogue. »

Là encore, Rogue fut cassé.

« Je crois que je commence à bien aimer ce blondinet à oreilles pointues… » Souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Leur attention retomba alors sur les jeunes prêtres.

« Aurore te cherche… » Dit Timoti.

« Peux tu me dire quand elle ne me cherche pas ? »

« Ne sois pas si dure avec elle… Elle t'aime… »

Jayse hocha les épaules.

« Elle va encore t'engueuler. » Fit remarqué Jack.

« J'en ai l'habitude… »

« Où alliez vous ? » Demanda Timoti.

« Malanane… »

« Nous pourrions faire la route ensemble jusqu'à la fourche d'Avian… Nous allons à Mirana. » Proposa t'il.

« Pourquoi pas… Votre compagnie vaut sûrement mieux que celle de cette chauve souris acariâtre… » Répliqua Jayse en désignant Rogue de la tête.

Ils reprirent la route sous bonne escorte cette fois.

« Vous êtes un diadrème ? » Demanda Neville à l'un des cavaliers.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui en repoussant ses cheveux.

« Oui, j'ai reçu mon titre la semaine dernière pour mes douze ans par le grand prêtre. Je suis la meilleure magicienne de mon année… Ce fut un grand honneur… Et s'en fut un plus grand de servir d'escorte à notre grand prêtre, à celui de Sélénir et au fils du grand prêtre d'Aurolane. »

« Un honneur ? »

« Le grand prêtre d'Aurolane est le conseillé impérial le plus influent du conseil de l'empire et son fils a l'amour de l'impératrice… »

Soudain, elle leva la tête et entonna une chanson bientôt rejointe par ses collègues.

Hermione fixait la nuque de Jayse dont le haut était caressé par le mouvement régulier de ses cheveux balançant au rythme de sa marche. Il avait une tâche de naissance en forme de dragon à cet endroit. Il tournait souvent la tête vers son ami Jack, quelque chose avait changé. Ses traits étaient mélancoliques et tirés… Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux… Que s'étai t'il passé ? Que lui était il arrivé ?

« Jayse n'a pas eu une vie facile… »

Hermione sursauta. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Timoti s'était mit à sa hauteur. Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« Que voulais vous dire ? »

« Il avait trois ans quand il fut enlevé à ses parents… On les a ensuite tué sous ses yeux. »

« Mais c'est horrible ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Ce qu'il y a de plus horrible, c'est que son enfance fut brisé parce que ce jour là, ils en firent un esclave… »

« Vous avez encore de l'esclavage ici ! » S'insurgea Hermione.

Mais Timoti ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Le grand prêtre l'a recueilli alors qu'il avait quatre ans, l'a adopté et en a fait son héritier. L'impératrice l'aime beaucoup… et sa noblesse ne lui pardonne pas… On a plusieurs fois essayé de le tuer… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Il est si gentil… Il n'a pas hésité à nous aider… »

« Jayse n'hésite jamais à aider quelqu'un qui en a besoin… Il est généreux et beaucoup de personne tente d'abuser de cette générosité offerte. »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Il n'a pas eu, n'a pas et n'aura jamais une existence calme et sereine… Il a beaucoup souffert… Cela est pour lui sa grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse… »

Il posa alors son regard sur le demi elfe.

« Beaucoup ne lui pardonne pas d'être le fils du grand prêtre d'Aurolane… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Suite à l'adoption de Jayse, Daniel a interdit l'esclavage sur toutes les terres d'Aurolane… Il est un militant contre l'esclavagisme… il a beaucoup de pouvoir… Il leur est donc impossible de le supprimer comme ils ont fait avec Quentin Néfèrouré. »

« Quentin Néfèrouré ? »

« Un des meilleurs amis de Daniel qu'il ont assassiné parce qu'il milité un peu de trop contre l'esclavage à leur goût… Pour Daniel, ils doivent agirent différemment… Comme ils ne peuvent pas le frapper directement, ils s'en prennent à son principal point faible, sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi sa plus grande force… »

« Qui est ? »

« Jayse… Daniel est capable de soulever des montagnes pour lui, mais s'il vient à disparaître, pour lui, c'est pire que la mort. »

« Mais si il est en danger à l'extérieur, pourquoi son père ne le garde t'il pas prés de lui au temple ? »

« As-tu déjà tenté de garder un jeune dragon en cage ? C'est impossible… Et bien les semi elfe sont pareille… C'est un peuple épris de liberté… Enferme un semi elfe et il dépérit… Daniel le sait… ça lui fait trop mal de voir Jayse se laisser mourir pour avoir trop voulu le protéger… »

Son regard revint alors sur Hermione.

« Je crois qu'il vous aime bien, vous et vos amis, l'adulte compris… »

« Le professeur Rogue ? Mais il n'arrête pas de le charrier… » S'étonna Hermione.

« C'est si il ne le faisait pas que vous devriez vous méfier… Jayse est comme ça… Il a trop souffert de ses sentiments pour les montrer ouvertement… Qu'il charrie votre… professeur, c'est ça ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Prouve qu'il l'apprécie… Il fait la même chose avec beaucoup d'adulte… Joachim est plus jovial et plus sociable. »

« Joachim ? »

« Le frère jumeau de Jayse… L'esclavage les a longtemps séparé et ils ont été ennemis un petit temps à cause de ça avant de se rencontrer… Joachim n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments… »

« Jayse a peur de les montrer ? »

« à cause de son passé… »

Timoti acquiesça, ils cheminèrent quelques minutes en silence.

« Parle moi de son père… » Demanda soudain Hermione.

« Daniel Neferkat ou Alix Mâat ? »

« Daniel »

« Le grand prêtre d'Aurolane… Jayse serait prêt à tout abandonner pour lui… Son âme compris… Il a une âme pure. Cela intéresse fortement pas mal de créatures mauvais et certains magiciens noirs… Mais Jayse arrive toujours à s'en sortir… Daniel a une totale confiance en lui et son amour lui est infini… Jayse aussi l'aime énormément et l'admire… Ce n'est pas pour rien que son fils le pousse à bout… Daniel le sait… Ils en sont parfois venus aux mains… Mais Daniel sait que Jayse fonctionne ainsi… C'est son père après tout ! Jayse a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. »

Hermione sentit la voix du garçon vibrer sous la douleur qui se cachait dans son cœur. Elle posa les yeux sur lui et allait ouvrir la bouche.

« Daniel aussi a de la chance d'avoir Jayse pour fils… Il est tout pour lui… Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour entre un père et son fils. »

Il sourit tristement, dans ses yeux, la jeune fille distingua la douleur d'une blessure lointaine.

« Mais je dois vous ennuyer avec mes histoires. »

Il claqua de la langue comme l'avait fait Jayse et son cheval monta à la hauteur de ses amis semi elfe, laissant Hermione perplexe.

Elle voyait Jayse différemment, essayant de s'imaginer quel enfant il aurait pu être si il n'avait pas connu de telles horreurs. Sûrement dans le genre à son oncle… Elle sourit en repensant à ce prince elfique. Soudain, elle réalisa que Harry et Neville avaient encore eu de la chance dans leurs malheurs… Ils n'avaient pas connu l'esclavage ni vu leurs parents mourir sous leurs yeux.

Vint le moment de la séparation. Jayse les regarda longtemps s'éloigner. La jeune gryffondor devinait le regret et la tristesse dans le cœur du garçon. Enfin il détourna les yeux et caressa l'encolure de son cheval.

« En route, Malanane n'est plus très loin… »


	6. Un air de flûte dans la nuit

**Chapitre VI : Un air de flûte dans la nuit**

Le soleil se couchait quand ils arrivèrent à Malanane. Sous la lumière du crépuscule, la ville semblait charmante. Le rose crépusculaire teintait les murs blancs de la ville. Les ardoises bleues étaient devenues noires et brillantes. Une douce odeur de fleur et de feu montait jusqu'à eux.

Jayse désigna une grande bâtisse qui surplombait la ville.

« Un des multiples temple subalterne d'Aurolane… »

« Un temple subalterne ? » Demanda Ron.

« Il est dirigé par un doyen, mais tout le pouvoir et toutes les grandes décisions sot prises par le grand prêtre… »

« Ton père ? » Fit le rouquin.

Jayse acquiesça.

« Les temples subalternes ont des magiciens sacrés de seconde zone… Les plus puissant se trouvent à Chris… Où se trouve le grand temple… Les temples subalternes semblent minuscules en comparaison. »

Malgré l'heure tardive, la ville regorgeait d'activité et d'une foule toujours mouvante. Ils eurent du mal à ne pas perdre leur guide de vue devant qui mystérieusement, tout le monde s'écarté respectueusement.

« _Jayse est plus important qu'il ne veut bien le prétendre… »_ Pensa Harry.

Il les emmena dans une auberge qu'il connaissait, proche de la ville basse.

« Eh ! Mais regardait qui voilà ! » S'écria l'aubergiste.

Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, un air jovial, mais surtout, s'était un elfe.

« Salut Aldaran »

« C'est dommage, tu as loupé Loraya… Elle est partie ce matin… »

Jayse hocha les épaules.

« Comment va elle ? »

« Très bien… Par contre toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort… »

Le demi elfe hocha à nouveau les épaules.

« Et puis, ce ne sont pas nos oignons… Je ne suis pas ton père mais celui de Soraya… »

« A qui parle tu idiot à oreilles pointue ! » Rugit une voix féminine.

L'elfe leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis se retourna. Une humaine en robe courte de cuir brun foncé recouvert d'un tablier, les dévisageait d'un regard sinistre.

« A Jayse et ses compagnons, psychopathe ténébreuse ! »

« Imbécile à la cervelle ramollie ! »

« Paranoïaque à épée ! »

« Erreur de la nature ! »

« Tsss… »

« Mais tu sais que je t'aime mon chérie… » Sourit la femme.

« Bonjour, Cian… »

« Salut Jayse… »

Les deux aubergistes s'éloignèrent.

« Aldaran Montagnebleue et Cian Sératris… L'un est un elfe et l'autre une amazone… Ces deux peuples sont allier mais ne savent pas se voir en peinture. Pourtant, ces deux là sont marier… » Expliqua Jayse.

Ron tira sur la manche d'Harry.

« Hé ! Harry… J'ai faim. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui en soupirant.

« Tu as toujours faim Ron ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si… »

« Je vais parler à Aldaran… Pour vous procurer des chambres… Hermione étant la seule fille, tu dormira seule… Harry, Drago, Ron et Neville, vous dormirez ensembles… »

Il se tourna vers Rogue.

« Je vais demander que vous aussi vous ayez une chambre séparée. »

« Je suis ravis de constater que vous êtes un peu plus intelligent que vous n'y paraissait… »

A la surprise de tous, et surtout de Rogue, Jayse ne lança pas de répliques cinglantes comme il les avait habitué à le faire mais hocha simplement les épaules.

« Je vais aussi leur demander de vous servir un repas… Moi, je m'occuperai du matériel avant d'aller au temple. »

Il s'éloigna alors, la tête basse. Ils le regardèrent partir. Une fois qu'il fut sortit de leurs champs de vision, Drago se retourna vers ses compagnons.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiéta t'il.

« C'est vrai… qu'est ce qu'il a ? » Demanda Neville.

« Il est peu être fatigué de supporter votre stupidité Longdubat… » Siffla Rogue et sur ce, il s'éloigna à son tour.

« Il a de mauvais souvenirs… » Souffla Hermione à ses camarades de classe.

Elle leur rapporta alors dans les grandes lignes la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Timoti. Un lourd silence s'en suivi.

« En effet, ce n'est pas drôle, cool comme enfance… » Soupira Drago la mine déconfite.

« Moi qui pensait que la mienne était pourrie… » Soupira Harry.

« Pauvre Jayse… » Se lamenta Neville.

La nuit était déjà avancée quand Harry l'entendit… Fluette mélodie, dans les ténèbres, qui perçait le silence de la nuit. Cela faisait longtemps que la ville s'était tue et l'auberge, silencieuse, semblait endormie.

Cela venait de la cour. Il descendit lentement à pied nu sur les escaliers de bois le menant à la grande salle commune de l'auberge. Le carrelage était glacé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux grandes fenêtres.

Là, assis sur un banc de pierre au pied d'un arbre, Jayse jouait de la flûte à la seule lueur de la lune. Pourquoi cette musique était elle aussi triste ? Si mélancolique ? Le cœur d'Harry se serra… Cette musique était une lamentation, une sorte de cris de douleur de son esprit blessé… Jayse avait vraiment souffert pour avoir de telles blessures au fond de lui.

Harry remarqua alors, bien qu'il ne vit pas les yeux du garçon à cause des ténèbres, que se dernier pleurait.

« _Pauvre Jayse »_ Pensa t'il.

Il remonta alors dans sa chambre car il savait qu'il était incapable d'aider le semi elfe.

Rogue observait le garçon debout, à côté de la fenêtre. Pourquoi s'inquiété t'il pour un sal gamin tel que lui ? Pourquoi cette musique, si triste, lui déchirait elle le cœur ? Pourquoi lui semblait elle si familière ? Pourquoi ce besoin de s'acharner sur ce gamin ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'être enfin revenu chez lui ?

Trop de questions sans réponses… Il décida d'aller se coucher, la nuit porte conseille.

Les plumes lui caressèrent la joue qu'elle se posa à côté de lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas de jouer pas même quand elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Certaines blessures ne guérissent jamais… » Dit elle d'une voix soupirante, traînante.

Le demi elfe écarta lentement l'instrument de ses lèvres.

« J'aurais espéré que la douleur ne s'atténue avec le temps… »

« Ce genre de douleur ne s'atténue jamais, Jayse Mâat… On peut juste les oublier quelques instants seulement, avant qu'elle ne revienne à la surface… Je connais que trop bien ces blessures… Comme toi... »

Du bout des doigts, elle essuya les larmes du garçon.

« Pleurer fait du bien, mais ne résout rien… »

« C'est facile pour toi ! Personne ne veut te tuer et rien ne te rappelle tes douleurs passées… Moi tout me le rappelle ! Tout ! » S'écria Jayse soudain furieux en se levant.

Il se tourna vers elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as entendue ! Tout ! Absolument tout ! »

Il éclata en pleurs, elle se leva, le pris dans ses bras et le sera contre elle en referment ses ailes sur lui…

Jayse, jamais enfant, n'avais souffert et souffrait comme lui souffrait. Elle le savait et admirait le courage de ce garçon et sa volonté de vivre. Mais trop de vie dépendait de lui pour lui permettre de céder au désespoir.


	7. La forêt chaotique

**Chapitre VII : La forêt chaotique**

Bien qu'il ne fût encore que l'aurore, l'auberge était déjà pleine à craquer… Ils rejoignirent Jayse dans la cour. Il avait les yeux rouges, le teint pâle, les traits tirés des cernes sous les yeux. La tristesse qui émanait de lui fit de la peine aux membres du petit groupe.

Il leur donna des chevaux à chacun d'eux.

« Nous allons devoir traverser la forêt chaotique… » Annonça t'il.

« La forêt chaotique ? » Demanda Harry.

« Son vrai nom est normalement la forêt d'Aramante… Mais elle fut maudite autrefois par le Dieu Sonaru, le Dieu maudit du chaos. Depuis lors, elle est habitée par de terribles créatures comme le moloch voleur d'âme ou les garous des ombres… »

« Il n'y a pas moyen de la contournée ? Demanda Ron, pas très chaud à l'idée de s'aventuré dans un tel endroit…

« Il y a un moyen… Mais cela nous prendrais une histoire d'un mois, un mois et demi ou deux au minimum si nous ne rencontrons pas d'ennuies. Tendis que traverser la forêt ne nous prendra qu'une semaine au grand maximum… »

« Mais… et les autres créatures ? »

« Si on ne s'arrête pas, elle ne nous attaquerons pas… Dit il en montant sur son cheval avec l'assurance d'un cavalier aguerrie.

Ils avaient quitter la ville depuis une heure quand Jayse désigna la forêt qui se trouvait au loin.

« La forêt chaotique… » Annonça t'il.

Elle me semble parfaitement normale cette forêt… » Répliqua Rogue.

« Elle ne fait que sembler… » Fit sombrement le demi elfe.

Il lança son cheval au petit trot, suivi par les autres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, les chevaux devenaient nerveux, sauf celui de Jayse qui semblait avoir une confiance aveugle envers son maître. Ils atteignirent la lisière vers la moitié de la matinée. Jayse se tourna vers eux.

« N'oubliez pas… Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous arrêter pas… Surtout ne vous arrêter pas… »

Mais au moment de rentrer dans la forêt, les chevaux de ses compagnons refusèrent d'avancer. Jayse baissa les yeux sur son cheval qui poussa un formidable hennissement de défis. Les chevaux baissèrent la tête, les oreilles abaissées en signe de soumission et daignèrent enfin suivre l'étalon.

Cette forêt était sinistre. Les troncs noirs succédaient aux trous noirs et les ténèbres semblaient régner en maîtres. Ici, aucun gazouillement d'oiseaux pour égailler l'atmosphère… Pas le moindre bruit, le silence total, lourd, oppressent, vous prenant à la poitrine que seul brisait le bruit des sabots des chevaux sur le chemin.

Jayse se retournait souvent et Hermione pu voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon.

Neville laissait son regard vagabondé au milieu de ce sinistre paysage. Soudain son attention se figea… là, au milieu de cette immensité ténébreuse, une lueur de lumière. Une merveille aux feuilles argentées et à la tige dorée, magnifique ! Il lui en fallait !

« Neville ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Ron.

Jayse se retourna.

« Neville… non… » Gémit Jayse en jetant des regards inquiet aux alentours.

Un craquement lui vint aux oreilles. Jayse ferma les yeux, ses lèvres murmurant une prière muette. Un second craquement, plus proche, se fit entendre, confirment ses craintes.

« Et merde… » Laissa t'il passer.

Ce fut à ce moment que la pièce tomba chez Rogue.

Longdubat ! On vous a dit de ne pas arrêter ! Vous êtes vraiment un incompétent congénital !

Neville se recroquevilla sur lui-même, terrorisé. Satisfait de cet effet, il prit un air suffisant. Il parvenait encore à faire peur à Neville.

« Professeur Rogue… » Gémit la voix apeuré d'Hermione.

Il posa les yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle lui désignait quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna, sursauta en poussant un hurlement, faisant cabrer son cheval qui le désarçonna et partit au galop. Mais Tonnerre devenu le chef des chevaux le stoppa dans sa fuite.

Dominant Rogue, la créature rugit. Aussi noire que la nuit, les yeux rouges sang. Elle semblait recouverte d'une substance gluante et puante qui plaçait son pelage.

CCHHHLLLIIINNNGGG…

Rogue vue la fin du mouvement de Jayse qui venait de se mette en garde entre lui et le monstre.

« Reculez ! »

L'adulte ne se le fit pas répété deux fois. La créature se je ta sur le garçon. La lame siffla dans l'air. La créature fut agitée de soubresauts avant de demeurer inerte.

« Un loup dévoreur de cœur… « Fit sinistrement Jayse.

Il se tourna vers eux.

« Ils ne sont jamais seul… L'un de vous sait tirer à l'arc ? »

« Ça ne dois pas être bien compliqué… » Fit Hermione

Jayse lui lança son arc et son carquois puis distribua des dagues au autres avant de se retourner vers la forêt. Ils étaient encerclés la meute de créatures.

« Neville… Tu nous payeras ça… » Siffla Harry.

« Laisse le… Sui il est fasciné par les plantes, c'est son droit… Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de régler ses comptes… » Répliqua Drago.

Neville se tourna vers lui, surpris que le serpentard prenne sa défense.

Les créatures toisèrent Jayse et Hermione comme pour évaluer l'étendue potentielle du rang qu'ils pouvaient engendrer pour leur meute. Une des créatures rugit et ils attaquèrent.

Les flèches sifflaient de manière affreusement régulière et le bruit répugnant de la chaire déchiquetée et des os broyés se mêlait au chant de la lame de Jayse.

Ce fut bientôt la débandade parmi les créatures de l'enfer Sylvain. Les élèves de Poudlard poussèrent des cris de joie en brandissent leurs armes.

« Severus ! Attention ! »

Rogue se retourna pour voir la créature, plus grosse que les autres, se jeter sur lui. Il demeura tétanisé comme hypnotisé. Jayse se jeta devant lui, son épée en avant. Il entendit le hurlement du garçon se mêler au rugissement de la créature. Puis il les vu lentement s'effondrer.

« Jayse ! » Parvint il enfin à hurler.

Ses élèves se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se précipitait vers les deux corps. Il repoussa celui de la créature, puis redressa le demi elfe. Il était encore conscient, mais il perdait beaucoup de sang et s'affaiblissait rapidement.

« Monsieur Rogue… Vous allez bien ? » Demanda le garçon d'une voix faiblissante, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il gémit. Rogue posa les yeux sur la blessure du garçon. Elle était grave. La créature lui avait littéralement labouré la poitrine.

« Jayse… Pourquoi ?... »

La garçon eut un pauvre sourire.

« Les gens font… parfois… des choses étranges… »

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement, plus faible, beaucoup plus faible.

« Je… »

Il se raidit soudain. Lentement, ses paupières se refermèrent et il retomba doucement inanimé dans les bras de l'adulte. Il respirait si faiblement. Jayse venait de risquer sa vie pour lui. Il leva un regard courroucé vers Neville.

« J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous maintenant, Longdubat ! »

« Jayse… » Gémit Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

Cela allait faire presque une semaine et demi qu'ils étaient dans cette maudite forêt. Ils avançaient lentement pour éviter d'aggraver d'avantage les blessures du courageux demi elfe qui semblait vouloir s'accrocher à la vie. Ils se relayé à son chevet, dormirent chacun à leur tour sur le dos de leur cheval qui suivait docilement tonnerre à qui était harnaché la civière et qui savait où allez…

Jayse déliré dans son sommeil. Rogue posa sa main sur le front du garçon. Il était brûlant de fièvre et il avait à parier que ses plaies furent infectées. Mais comment le soigner dans un endroit pareil.

Il écarta la main, le visage du garçon était crispé sous la douleur.

« Arla… » Gémit il.

Arla… Encore ce mot, toujours le même… Que pouvait il bien signifié ? Quelle importance pouvait il avoir pour le garçon ?

Il fallait rapidement sortir de cette maudite forêt qui leur enlevait inexorablement la seule aide dont ils disposaient.

Inconsciemment, il prit la main du blessé et instantanément, ce dernier s'apaisa. Il fut alors pris d'un élan de sympathie pour ce garçon qui semblait l'accepter et l'apprécier comme il était. Il le regarda. Le garçon avait l'âge de Potter et les autres. Il aurait très bien pu être son propre fils… son fils… une envie folle de le protéger lui traversa le cœur. Mais comment pourrait il si Poudlard était semble t'il si loin de Jotaruse.

Soudain, il fut ébloui. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité et se rendre compte qu'ils venaient de quitter la forêt et que s'ouvrait devant eux une vallée boisée nichée entre deux grandes falaises qui finissait en fin défilé, on pouvait deviner un petit lac au milieu des arbres.

Rogue assit, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres, dans cette maudite forêt. Il baissa lentement les yeux vers Jayse, étendue à ses côtés, la poitrine enfin bandée et ses blessures enfin soignées. Il était très pâle, mais son sommeil était calme. Le professeur de potion savait que c'était du au remède qu'il lui avait fait boire. Cela plongeait la personne dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il fallait peut être mieux ainsi… Au moins, il semblait paisible. Il se souvint soudain l'effroi qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait vu les cicatrices qui ravageaient son dos. Certaines étaient anciennes… dix à treize ans… son enfance… que lui était il arrivé ? Quel enfer avait il pu vivre ?

Il posa tendrement la main sur la joue du garçon. Il lui sembla que la fièvre avait baissé. Il repoussa avec douceur, la mèche du demi elfe. Il semblait si innocent… ce qu'il avait vécu étant jeune, tout horreur que ce fut, cela n'avait suffit à le briser.

Jayse repris conscience quelques jours plus tard. La première chose qu'il vi fut le visage d'Hermione penchée vers lui.

« Il ouvre les yeux ! Il est sauvé ! »

« Bien sur Granger ! Vous me prenez pour un incapable ? Je ne suis pas Potter moi ! » Claqua la voix glacée de Rogue.

Le demi elfe tenta de se redresser mais regretta vite son geste. Il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement en gémissant, la main crispée sur son bandage.

« Allez y doucement, Jayse Mâat ! Ne faites pas se rouvrir vos blessures ! Elles sont déjà assez graves comme ça ! Et nous nous sommes donné suffisamment de mal ! »

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je peux faire et ne peux pas faire ! »

« Vraiment… »

« Je suis guérisseur et j'ai été formé par le meilleur de l'empire. »

« Ben voyons… »

« Bien sur vous ne pouvez pas comprendre avec votre esprit obtus. »

« Si j'ai un esprit obtus, que devrait dire Longdubat ! »

« Neville ? Il ferait un bon prêtre de Yayse… Il est curieux et semble s'y connaître en herbologie. »

Neville sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en même temps que sa fierté. Son admiration pour le demi elfe n'en fut que grandit. Enfin quelqu'un qui le reconnaissait à sa juste valeur.

« Son seul problème, c'est son manque de confiance en soi… Et vous ne faite rien pour y remédier avec vos airs de grand seigneur ténébreux. »

Le silence tomba, aussi lourd que le plomb. Rogue le foudroya du regard.

Une mouche tsé-tsé passa, puis un ange avec un bazooka et enfin une nichée de dragons…

« Par contre Hermione, elle, elle ferait une bonne prêtresse de Sologhel… le Dieu de l'équilibre… Ils sont intelligents, fière… Parfois un peu trop intelligent d'ailleurs… Et ils aiment faire la moral. »

« Quoi ! » Fit elle vexée.

« C'est tout à fait Hermione ! » S'écria Ron.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

Rogue demeurait silencieux, fixant Jayse. Bien sur qu'il souriait, il avait vu cette douleur poignante au fond de son regard bleue à la fois doux et moqueur. Une douleur si forte qu'elle aurait ébranlé celui qui réussissait à l'apercevoir.

Hermione tendit l'arc et le carquois à leur propriétaire.

« Garde le jusqu'au temple… Dans mon état immédiat, ils ne me servent guère… De plus, tu tire très bien à l'arc. »

La jeune fille rougit. Ce fut absolument à ce moment que Ron réalisa qu'en effet, son amie se servait de cette arme avec une dextérité surprenante.

« Hermione… tu… tu sais tirer à l'arc »

« Et oui Ronald ! Je ne passe pas toutes mes vacances dans mes bouquins, comme tu sembles le croire,… Je sors avec mes copains et je fait du sport… Comme l'escrime et le tire à l'arc… ce sont des sports excellent pour la concentration… Je dois dire que je suis assez douée. »

« Assez douée… c'est un euphémisme ! Tu es une véritable championne ! » S'écria Drago.

Les gryffondors se tournèrent surpris vers le serpentard.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis encore ? »

« Tu es tombé sur la tête ? » Demanda Harry.

« Viens dire le contraire Potter… C'est vrai ! C'est une vrai championne ! C'est tout… »

C'était surprenant et troublant d'entendre Drago dire une gentillesse à un des élèves de la maison rival à la sienne.

« Monsieur Rogue »

L'interpellé posa les yeux sur Jayse.

« Je peux récupéré ma trousse de guérisseur ? »

« Votre trousse de… ? »

Le demi elfe demeura un instant interloqué.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas utilisé mon matériel… »

« Eh bien… »

« Vous m'avez soigné avec du matériel non adapté ! Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ! »

« Cela nous débarrasserait de votre sal caractère… »

« J'ai peux être un sal caractère, mais moi au moins je ne suis pas idiot ! »

« Ça ! Ce n'est pas encore prouvé… »

« Parce que vous, vous avez prouvez que vous n'étiez pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas possible une telle inconscience !... Une telle incompétence ! »

Rogue était rouge d'indignation et le regard de Jayse flamboyait. L'hostilité entre eux atteignit des sommets. Le demi elfe fit apparaître une sacoche de cuir tint en turquoise dans ses mains, il en sortit une fiole lumineuse et un grand carré de tissus. Il imbiba le tissus du liquide contenue dans le chiffon puis le glissa sous le bandage avec une grimace. Rogue l'observait ironique, mais attentif.0

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Ça fait cicatriser… »

Il se leva, pris une nouvelle chemise qu'il passa puis repris la tête du groupe.


	8. Les éternels blessures

**Chapitre VIII : Les éternels blessures**

Neville vint se placer à côté de Drago.

« Drago… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Longdubat ? »

« Juste te parler… Mais si tu veux, ça ne fait rien, j'irais parler à Harry… »

Le serpentard posa les yeux sur lui.

« Je m'en balance de ce que tu veux ! »

Neville soupira et s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses camarades de maison quand le blond lui attrapa le poignet.

« Neville attends… »

Le gryffondor se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Tu veux vraiment parler avec moi… »

« Bien sur ! Si non, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. »

« Tu veux parler de quoi ? »

« De toi… Enfin de compte, on sait très peu de chose sur toi… »

Drago demeura un instant silencieux, les yeux perdu dans le vide, le visage inexpressif. Puis ses traits se décomposèrent et il fut lentement secoué par un sanglot.

« Oh… Neville, si tu savais… »

« Drago ? »

Le serpentard fondit en larmes. Neville eut du mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, il le prit par les épaules pour l'apaiser.

Hermione demeurait prés de Jayse. Le garçon fulminait contre Rogue. Elle le surveillait du coin de l'œil, tout signe de faiblesse. Il marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible ou elle devinait le nom de Rogue. Il revenait souvent d'ailleurs…

Soudain, il leva la tête et se tourna vers elle.

« Ça t'intéresse que je t'apprenne certain chant d'ici ? »

« Si se sont pas des chansons de … »

Elle rougit, Jayse sourit tendrement.

« Je n'apprends pas ce genre à une jeune fille… C'est contre toute bonne éducation… »

La voix claire, douce et mélodieuse du semi elfe s'éleva. Il chantait vraiment admirablement bien, d'une voix pure. Hermione l'écoutait comme envoûtée.

Le chant adoucit les tentions, apaisant l'âme et réconfortant le cœur.

Lentement Drago cessa de pleurer.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Le serpentard renifla en hochant la tête positivement. Il fallait que cela sorte.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle lui trouve… » Bougonna Ron entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry.

« Dis moi ce qu'il a en plus que moi ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a en moins, tu veux dire… »

« Hein ? »

« Ton air bête… »

Ron fit la moue

« Arrête de déconner Harry… »

« Ce qui te différencie a lui… »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

« Il est gentil avec elle, il est doux, il lui fait des compliments… »

« Ça vas ! » Siffla Ron.

« Il est intentionné, il s'intéresse à ce qu'elle raconte. »

« Harry ! ça vas ! J'ai compris ! » Cria Ron.

« Ben quoi… Je t'ai répondu ! Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. »

« Harry… Je te hais… »

« Mais oui, Ron… Mais oui… »

Quand la voix de Jayse s'éteignit dans le gémissement du vent dans les feuilles. Hermione resta quelques instants.

« C'est vraiment magnifique… » Soupira t'elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? »

« Je n'arriverai jamais à chanter comme toi… »

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais… »

« Tu l'as dit ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Jamais… »

Jayse demeura un instant interloqué puis éclata de rire.

« Là ! Tu m'as eu Hermione… Bravo ! Seul ma sœur, mon frère, Jack et sa sœur, avaient été capables jusqu'à aujourd'hui… »

Ravie de la franchise du garçon, elle sourit. Dans son monde, les garçons n'aimaient pas avouer qu'ils se faisaient cassé.

« Tu connais d'autres chansons ? »

« Autant que tu veux ! »

Rogue écoutait la voix du garçon. Il y avait une tristesse dissimulée dans cette voix. C'était son âme qui chantait… Il semblait si lointain… Comme enfermer dans une bulle ou dans un monde lointain.

Il soupira… Pourquoi cette impression d'être enfin rentré chez lui, le travaillé t'il ?

Le chant se tu lentement, le silence s'installa.

Soudain le demi elfe leva la tête.

« YYYYAAAA ! »

Hermione sentit un souffle d'air à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna. Jayse et un autre garçon roulaient à terre dans de grands éclats de rire. Enfin le demi elfe réussit par coincer son adversaire.

« Naira ! » S'écria il.

« Jayse ! » S'exclama l'autre.

Le blond aux oreilles pointues se leva, laissant l'autre sauter sur ses pieds. Encore un elfe, il était blond et portait une tunique beige, d'apparence grossière qui contrastait avec le diadème d'argent qui ornait son front.

Jayse gémit en portant les mains à ses blessures.

« Jayse ! » S'écrièrent tous.

Hermione s'était précipité vers lui. Il s'appuya sur son épaule et se redressa. L'elfe avait soudain pâlit.

« Oh Jayse, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu était blessé… Je suis désolé ! »

« Ce n'est rien, Naira,… Je t'assure. »

Jayse avait toujours la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Harry cru que son amie allait défaillir. Le demi elfe se tourna vers ses amis.

« Je vous présente Naira Blancygne, mon cousin… »

Blancygne ! Ce nom…

Le jeune garçon vu soudain Rogue pâlir. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le teint du professeur de potion puisse s'éclaircir d'avantage. Et bien, il avait ici la preuve que s'était possible.

« Ça ne vas pas, monsieur Rogue ? » S'inquiéta t'il.

« Pardon ? » Fit l'adulte, revenant à la réalité.

« Vous êtes tout pâle professeur… » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Professeur ? » Demanda Naira en lançant un regard interrogatif à son cousin.

Le demi elfe lui fit un signe de laisser tomber. L'elfe hocha des épaules.

« à qui parle tu Yondo ? »

Naira et Jayse se retournèrent en même temps.

« Actar ! » S'écria l'elfe.

« Mon oncle ! » S'écria également Jayse.

L'elfe qui venait d'arriver portait une riche tunique vert émeraude, bordée de subtils motifs végétaux en fils d'or. La couronne d'or blanc qu'il portait ressemblait au diadème du jeune Naira. Il avait les cheveux aussi blond que Jayse. Il était ondulé et coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules sans pour autant tomber sur son visage. Il avait les traits durs et sévères.

« Jayse… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir sur mes terres alors que l'équinoxe de printemps est si proche… » Dit il d'une voix froide, hostile.

« Mon oncle… »

« Est tu conscient de l'inquiétude que tu donnes à ton père ! »

« Mon père est toujours mort d'inquiétude… » Soupira l'adolescent.

« Tu es dure avec lui… Il t'aime et voilà comment tu le remercies. »

« Aimer, ce n'est pas mettre en cage ! »

« Ton père ne t'a jamais enfermé ! Et c'est bien son tort ! »

« Mon père voudrais que je ressemble d'avantage à Constance qu'à Alix. »

« Laisse ta mère en dehors de ça ! »

« On essaye toujours que je ressemble à l'un ou à l'autre de mes parents ! J'en ai assez ! »

« Peut être que si tu y mettais un peu du tien pour leur ressembler… »

« Je ne veux ressembler à personne ! »

« Si seulement ton frère aîné n'avait pas disparût… Ma sœur ne se serait jamais jeter dans les bras de ton père, ce fils de sorcier noir, tu ne serais jamais née et elle ne serait jamais morte ! »

« Père ! » S'écria Naira sur un ton de reproche.

Jayse serait les poings, la tête basse.

« Naira ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Cela ne concerne que ton bâtard de cousin et de son caractère d'égoïste ! »

« Père… Je t'en prie… » Gémit le jeune elfe.

Mais le demi elfe détalla, les larmes aux yeux.

« Jayse ! » S'écrièrent les autres.

Rogue lança un regard meurtrier à l'oncle de Jayse puis couru à la suite de ce dernier.

« Naira ! Nous rentrons ! Immédiatement ! » Claqua la voix glacée du seigneur elfe.

Jayse shota dans un tas de feuilles mortes, les faisant voler autour de lui. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur si… Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ça… Tu devrais ressembler à si… Tu devrais ressembler à ça… Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais naître… Sans toi, ta mère serait encore en vie… Sans toi, ton père vivrait toujours… Tu n'es qu'un bâtard… Tu n'es qu'un sal esclave… Pourquoi ses phrases lui faisaient elles si mal ? Pourquoi revenaient elles toujours peupler sa misérable vie ? Q'avait il fait ?

« Je ne demande qu'une seule chose ! » Hurla t'il.

Les oiseaux, effarouchés, s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de plumes.

« Que l'on me laisse vivre ma vie comme je l'entends… » Murmura t'il en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Les paroles de son oncle lui revinrent en tête. Il éclata en sanglots… C'était vrai au fond… Il ne faisait qu'attirer que des malheurs. Il frappa du poing sur le sol.

« J'en ai assez… »

Il se leva et alla s'appuyer contre l'arbre, il se laissa glisser au sol et frappa du poing contre le tronc.

« J'en ai assez… Assez de vivre… »

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur le tronc, les yeux fermés.

Ce fut dans cette position que Rogue le trouva. Cela lui fit mal de voir ce garçon au si bon cœur et plein de valeurs dans cet état. Il se mit à genoux prés de lui.

« Jayse… » Murmura t'il.

Il tendit la main, caressa les cheveux du garçon sans les toucher. L'adolescent était secoué par les tremblements de ses sanglots. N'y tenant plus, le professeur de potion le pris dans ses bras et le sera contre lui.

« Doucement, Jayse… Calme toi… Je suis là maintenant… » Murmura t'il sans réfléchir.

Le demi elfe se tourna vers lui, s'agrippa à lui en enfuyant son visage dans la cape du sorcier. Rogue lui caressa les cheveux en le berçant, lentement il se mis à chanter. Petit à petit, le garçon s'apaisa et ses mains se desserrèrent.

Quand il baissa la tête, il découvrit le visage serein de l'adolescent endormi.

Il sourit. Pas le rictus habituelle et méprisant que les élèves lui connaissaient, mais un vrai sourire. Il souleva le garçon.

Certaines blessures n'étaient pas de son ressort, elles étaient pourtant les plus douloureuses. Il leva les yeux sur les deux imbéciles qui n'arrêter pas de jaser, l'un à côté de l'autre. Jayse n'était plus là…

Il fallait qu'il le trouve ! Qu'il s'assure qu'il allait bien…

La flûte… Son chant le guida jusqu'à la cascade. Il était torse nu. Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau qui dégoulinait de ces cheveux, collés à son crâne par l'eau. La mélodie était si triste… Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre un peu de sa douleur.

L'air arriva à sa fin. Le garçon écarta lentement l'instrument de ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Il leva doucement la tête et ouvrit les paupières. Puis il plongea dans l'eau.

Il se figea.

Cette tâche de naissance sur l'épaule de l'adolescent… Il la connaissait.


	9. La voix des licornes

**Chapitre IX : La voix des licornes**

Jayse s'aspergea plusieurs fois le visage. L'eau glacée lui faisait du bien. Les yeux brûlaient à force de pleurer.

Rogue…

Il leva la tête…

Il se sentait enfin en sécurité quand l'adulte le prenait dans ses bras… Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait… Et pourquoi ne pouvait il s'empêcher de l'asticoter et de lui jeter des horreurs à la tête qu'il savait qu'il ne pensait pas réellement ?

Il soupira.

Et lui-même, pourquoi les paroles de son oncle l'avaient elles blessée ainsi ? ça pouvait s'expliquer facilement… Son oncle l'avait déshonoré devant les autres… Mais cette solution ne lui satisfaisait pas… Bien sur, il y avait le stress et la fatigue de ses derniers jours, mais cela n'expliqué rien… En temps normal, il aurait serré les poings et aurait attendu que la tempête passe… Il avait pris l'habitude… Pourquoi avait il réagit si violemment cette fois ?

Il leva les yeux et son regard se perdit dans l'immensité céleste.

« Papa,… Maman,… Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé seul… » Soupira t'il.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière dans l'eau puis se laissa flotter en chatonnant faiblement. L'eau glacée sur ses blessures atténuait la douleur et lui faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce rare moment de sécurité et d'apaisement.

« Allez ! Debout la marmotte ! » S'écria Jayse.

« Mmm… » Fit Ron en remontant la couverture sur sa tête en marmonnant un vague, « Encore cinq minutes maman… »

« Si tu continue Ron, il ne te restera plus rien pour déjeuner… »

« Déjeuner ? Où ça ? » Demanda alors le rouquin en jaillissent de sous les couvertures.

Jayse éclata de rire en désignant le feu et alla s'asseoir avec les autres.

« Aujourd'hui, nous devrions atteindre la vallée des plaintes… »

« La vallée des plaintes… C'est sinistre comme nom… »

« On l'appelle comme ça pour les nombreuses batailles qui s'y sont déroulées durant le règne des empereurs et impératrices précédents. »

« Charmant… » Siffla ironiquement Rogue.

« Pas autant que votre caractère… » Répliqua le demi elfe tout aussi ironique.

Le garçon leur prouvait ainsi qu'il était remis de la veille. Le soulageant, il posa un bref instant dans le regard de l'adulte.

Drago et Neville s'occupaient des chevaux.

« Elle ressemblait à quoi ta sœur ? »

« Elle était très belle… Elle portait les cheveux très longs et ils étaient très blonds… Je l'ai beaucoup aimé… Je t'ai déjà dit que presque quinze ans nous séparais. »

Neville hocha la tête positivement.

« J'ai été très triste quand elle est partie… J'avais cinq ans… Dis… Je ne t'ennui pas avec mes histoires ? »

Le gryffondor sourit au serpentard.

« Tu avais besoin d'en parler… »

Neville n'avait jamais imaginé que Drago fus aussi malheureux. Un père absent et une mère alcoolique qui le battait, et puis cette sœur, Marine, qui avait mystérieusement disparu le jour de son anniversaire. Il lui avait expliqué que Crabbe et Goyle étaient là uniquement pour le surveiller mais qu'ils avaient fini par les apprécier, même si cela l'empêchait d'avoir de vrais amis, ce dont il mourait d'envie. Ce qui le rendait ironique, moqueur, voir méchant avec ceux qu'il appréciait.

« Tu es gentil Neville… »

« Toi aussi, quand tu veux… Tu peux même être cool comme mec. »

« Nan, … Après tout ce que j'ai fait… Tu ne peux pas dire ça… Je fais chier mon monde… »

Neville redouta une nouvelle crise de larmes.

Une longue plume blanche immaculée caressa la joue de Drago qui l'attrapa doucement. Ils levèrent les yeux. Une chouette aux ailes immaculée s'éloignait.

« Un ange… » Murmura Neville.

« Tu lui as parler » Demanda une voix très très bien connu dans sa tête. « Non »

Un instant la voix ne dit rien, « Il souffre » Rajouta t'elle alors. « Oui, je sais, mais tu ne peux rien faire ! » Répliqua la voix. « Je le sais que trop bien seigneur, oh oui… »

La forêt était lumineuse et était remplie de gazouillement d'oiseaux. Hermione monta à la hauteur de Jayse.

« Jayse… Comment s'appelle cet endroit ? »

« Le domaine de Yayse… C'est dans cette forêt que se trouve la capitale du royaume des nymphes, Nymphia. »

« Les nymphes ? »

« Le plus vieux des peuples… Ils sont les '' _Premiers née'',_ puis viennes les elfes et les nains… Le doyen, Mâat, est le premier fondateur de ma famille… Je suis son descendant directe. Certaines histoires disent qu'il fut créé par Yayse avant que ce dernier soit tué par Sélémir. »

« Yayse ? Sélémir ? Ce sont les Dieux de Jack et Timoti ! »

« Ce qui rends leur amitié d'autant plus admirable. »

« Mais, Yayse… C'est un Dieu. »

« Sonaru, le maître du chaos, peux aisément tromper quelqu'un… Le cœur est faible,… Même pour un Dieu… Crois tu que Yayse ai demandé à mourir ? Mais du il faut parfois mourir pour mieux renaître, à l'exemple du grain de blée ou du Phénix… »

Un faible hennissement lui vint aux oreilles. Il leva les yeux.

Une tâche blanche immaculée contrastée curieusement avec le sol de terre battue noir du chemin.

« Par Aurolane ! » Jura Jayse.

« Une licorne ! »

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Une licorne…

Jayse mis pied à terre en prenant sa flûte et se mit devant les chevaux. Hermione se mit à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux en portant la flûte à ses lèvres et commença à jouer. Le superbe animal leva lentement la tête vers eux.

« Elle est blessée ? » Demanda Hermione.

Jayse pris sa trousse de guérisseur et s'avança lentement suivi par Hermione. La licorne émit une légère plainte.

« Il va se faire empalé si il s'approche de trop… C'est un garçon… La licorne ne supporte pas les garçons… » Dit Harry.

Tendrement, les doigts du demi elfe toucha l'épaule et le dos de la splendide créature qui poussa un long soupir.

Jayse montra alors la poitrine de la licorne d'où coulait du sang argenté.

« Un pré… Encore des braconniers… La science des guérisseurs est impuissante devant ce cas… » Soupira le garçon.

« On ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Tu oublie que je ne suis pas que guérisseur, mais aussi magicien… Mais surtout, maître supérieur des licornes. »

La main droite de Jayse caressa toute l'échine de l'animal, alors que l'autre tenait la base de la corne. Puis ils les joignit devant ses lèvres, souffla dedans, il les baissa alors jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il resta un instant immobile. Hermione le vit soudain pâlir et ses traits se tirer.

« Jayse ? » Demanda t'elle inquiète.

Il ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit, écarta les doigts, dévoilant une minuscule étoile blanche. Il appliqua lentement les paumes sur le poitrail de la licorne.

Ils furent entourés d'une vive lumière. Hermione du se protéger le visage. Lentement l'aura se disparut… La licorne secoua la tête. Jayse vacilla quelques instants avant de tomber en avant, prenant appuis sur ses mains, haletant.

« Ça vas ? » Demanda une voix pure et douce.

Hermione posa les yeux interloqués sur la licorne. C'était elle qui venait de parler. Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, créature de Shavi… J'ai connu bien pires situations. »

La licorne hennit et en quelques minutes, ils furent entourés par une troupe de ces superbes bêtes. L'une d'elles s'avança. Elle était plus grande, mais plus musclée aussi, elle n'avait pas le crin blond comme les autres, mais légèrement bleuté.

« Salut à toi, fils d'Aurolane… » Dit elle d'une voix plus grave que la première.

« Fobrine… » Murmura Jayse.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu sauve l'un de mes fils… »

« Je suis maître supérieur de licorne, mon devoir est de les protéger… »

« Acte louable »

La licorne s'inclina, imitée par les autres. Puis elles levèrent la tête, gorge déployée.

Leurs voix se mêlèrent et s'élancèrent vers le ciel en un chant mélodieux. Émue jusqu'aux larmes, Hermione écoutait les mains jointes la voix des licornes. Une fois la mélodie finie, la grandes licorne partie au galop entraînant les autres à sa suite.

Jayse tenta de se relever, mais une fois sur ses jambes, il vacilla à nouveau. Rogue et Hermione le rattrapèrent au moment où ses jambes se dérobèrent. Le garçon porta lentement une main à son front.

« Ça ne vas pas ? » S'inquiéta la professeur de potion.

« Je crois que j'abuse peut être un peu trop de ma force vital. »

« Ta force… »

L'adulte frissonna d'effrois en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer.

« Mais tu es fou ! Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ! »

« Peut être bien… »

La baffe claqua. Jayse ne bougea pas, la tête basse, puis porta lentement la main sur sa joue douloureuse et rougit.

« Je ne veux plus entendre de pareilles paroles dans votre bouche ! » Hurla Rogue furieux.

« Ça ne m'empêchera pas de les pensée. »

Rogue le prit par les épaules.

« Vous avez trop bon cœur pour y songer… » Dit il avec douceur.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux résignés.


	10. L’ombre de la mort

**Chapitre X : L'ombre de la mort**

Jayse était épuisé, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué. Il dandiner souvent de la tête au rythme de son cheval, les yeux clos, semblant somnoler. Il se taisait depuis qu'ils étaient repartit. Il s'approchait lentement des falaises.

Il porta doucement la main à sa joue encore brûlante et douloureuse. Personne ne l'avait jamais giflé… Sauf son père et sa sœur… Il se retourna légèrement, croisa le regard de l'adulte.

Rogue se demanda soudain ce qui lui avait pris. Pourquoi l'avait il frapper ? Il n'avait encore jamais levé la main sur un jeune. Et il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de le faire… Alors pourquoi l'avait il fait sur Jayse ? Peut être que le fait que le garçon tiennes si peu à sa vie l'avait il choqué… Non ce n'était pas ça… C'était autre chose… Plus profond.

Ils arrivèrent soudain à la croisée de deux chemins… Jayse descendit de son cheval.

« Il est encore tôt ! » Répliqua Rogue.

« Nous continuerons à pied… » Répondit Jayse en récupérant des affaires sur son cheval, comme son sac de guérisseur, son épée et son sac à dos.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que avec les chemins que nous prenons, monte le long de la falaise… »

« Je ne vois pas le problème… »

« Il est parfois très escarpé pour les chevaux… »

« Et vous contez abandonner ses animaux ici… »

« Ils nous rejoindrons à Nahéris… Tonnerre les y emmènes… »

« Je crois que vous surestimer les compétences de votre monture, Jayse Mâat. » Ironisa Rogue.

« Monsieur Rogue, vous me fatigué avec votre ironie à deux pièces de cuivre… Si je dis qu'il le fera… Il le fera ! Je sais quand même comment fonctionne mon monde… »

« Et qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'ils y seront… à Nahéris… »

« Parce que les chevaux on d'instinct, le sens du clan et que Tonnerre est le cheval dominant… Ce qui veux dire qu'ils le suivent partout où il va… C'est-à-dire, dans le cas présent, à Nahéris… »

Jayse se mit devant son cheval et le regarda droit dans les yeux. La monture henni joyeusement en piétinent et en faisant de ample mouvements de la tête.

Dérangé par les mouvements scabreux du cheval, Lumi sortit de son sac.

« BRRRrrrroooooouuuuuiiiiiiii… » Fit il voletant devant le visage de son maître.

« Non Lumi… Tu ne viens pas avec moi, cette fois… Tu restes avec Tonnerre… »

« BBRrrooouuuuu ! » Répliqua le dragon.

« Non Lumi ! » Répliqua Jayse sur un ton qui empêchait toute réplique.

Le jeune dragon plaça ses oreilles sur son crâne, l'air résigné et retourna dans son sac. Jayse se tourna donc vers les autres.

« Prenez le strict minimum… »

Hermione en était sur maintenant, elle avait le vertige. Dés le premier coup d'œil vers le bas de la paroi rocheuse, elle s'était mise à trembler. Maintenant, elle était plongée, collée contre la paroi.

« Hermione. » Fit une voix à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête.

« Jayse… »

Il lui tendait la main, rassurant.

« Viens… Prends ma main… Tu n'a pas à avoir peur… Je suis là… »

Elle tendit lentement la main, tremblotante, vers celle du garçon qui la saisit et la tira vers lui, il la sera contre lui alors qu'elle fondait en larmes terrifiées.

« Calme toi, Hermione… Ce n'est rien… ça arrive à tout le monde… » Dit il avec douceur.

Il lui fit relever la tête.

« Tu dois éviter de regarder en bas… Concentre toi sur un point devant toi… D'accord ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête positivement. Jayse lui sourit et la tenant toujours par la main, la fit avancée alors qu'elle se concentrait sur sa nuque.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur une large plateforme dégagée où quelques arbres poussaient, elle donnait accès à un pont suspendu. Jayse fronça les sourcils puis leva les yeux vers la paroi qui les dominaient.

« C'est trop facile… » Murmura t'il.

« Bon… Qui s'y avance le premier ? »Demanda Harry.

« Pourquoi pas vous Potter… » Répliqua Rogue.

Harry regarda le pont avec un peu d'appréhension. Il inspira profondément et s'élança le traversant en courant. Drago et Neville se jetèrent un coup d'œil en souriant.

« Prêt ? » Demanda le gryffondor.

« Prêt ! » Répondit le serpentard.

Ils s'élancèrent également en même temps. Une fois arrivés au bout, ils s'étalèrent tout deux au sol en plein fou rire.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais… » Gémit Hermione.

Jayse sortit un drap et banda les yeux d'Hermione.

« Jayse ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

L'adolescent fit signe à Ron de s'approcher. Intrigué, le garçon vint à côté de lui. Le demi elfe jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille, saisit la main de Ron et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je vais te prendre la main et nous allons traverser ensemble… d'accord ? Je t'ai bandé les yeux pour pas que tu es peur. »

Il glissa la main de Ron sur celle d'Hermione. Le rouquin devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Jayse le poussa légèrement vers le pont en souriant. Ron guida son amie vers l'autre côté. Drago et Neville, sourire narquois aux lèvres, retirèrent le bandeau d'Hermione. La jeune fille poussa un léger cri en voyant Ron. Elle retira précipitamment sa main en devenant écarlate. Les deux garçons était mort de rire, tout comme Jayse de l'autre côté du pont.

Rogue fixait le haut de la falaise en se rapprochant de Jayse.

« On nous observe… »

Jayse calme.

« Je sais… »

« Qu'attendent ils ? »

« Ils croient que nous savons qu'ils sont là, je te laisserait passer premier… »

« Où est le problème ? »

« C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent… » Répliqua Jayse la mine sombre.

Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la paroi.

« Ils sont nombreux… Ils pourraient nous battre tus les deux facilement… »

« Comment sais tu ça toi ? »

Jayse baissa les yeux sur lui en souriant puis baissa la tête.

« J'ai été quelques temps aveugle suite à une blessure que la grande prêtresse d'Etra a soignée… Cela à suffit pour développer mes autres sens, déjà bien développé à l'origine... Maintenant, je surpasse les elfes, mais je suis encore loin d'égaler les nymphes… Là, j'entends leurs cœur battre et le sifflement de leur respiration… ils sont dix dont la moitié sont des archers et… »

Jayse releva soudain la tête.

« COURS ! » Hurla t'il en se précipitant vers le pont.

L'adulte le suivit alors que la première flèche sectionner la première corde. Ils perdirent un instant l'équilibre, le temps de le retrouvé, la seconde corde cédait. Jayse agrippa une des cordes, se retourna et attrapa le poignet de Rogue alors que les deux derniers liens cédaient.

« Jayse… » Murmura le malheureux professeur de potion.

« Jayse ! Professeur Rogue ! » S'inquiétèrent les cinq élèves de Poudlard en se penchant au dessus d'eux.

« Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps… » Gémit Jayse.

« Alors lâche moi ! » S'écria alors l'adulte.

« Jamais ! »

« Jayse… Tu es blessé, affaiblit et… »

« Plus jeune que toi… Mais là n'est pas la question… »

« Jayse… »

« Soit nous tombons à deux… Soit nous ne tombons pas du tout… »

« Jayse… Je t'en prie… Soit raisonnable… »

Jayse sourit.

« Raisonnable n'existe pas dans le vocabulaire des semi elfe. »

« Jayse… » Murmura Rogue.

L'adolescent lâcha prise et les cinq jeunes étudiants de Poudlard assistèrent impuissant à leur chute.

« Non… » Murmura Hermione en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Elle se mit à sangloter doucement, Ron se mit à genoux prés d'elle et la pris par les épaules, tendrement. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et enfuit son visage contre l'épaule du rouquin sans voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue, silencieuse.

Drago et Neville s'étaient laisser tomber à terre, ne pouvant y croire. Harry retenait ses larmes.

« Jayse… »

Ils avaient appris à apprécier et à respecter le jeune blond à oreilles pointues et même à l'aimer d'une certaine manière.

L'adulte se redressa lentement. Il était trempé, mais en vie… La rivière avait amortit la chute… La chute… Tout était floue, confus.

Le pont…

Les flèches…

Les cris de ses élèves…

La chute…

« Jayse ! »

Parfaitement conscient maintenant, il sauta sur ses pieds. La tête lui tourné. Il tomba à genoux. Quelque chose coulait le long de ses joues. Il s'essuya d'un revers de main. Puis baissa les yeux.

Du sang !

Il avait dû se blesser dans sa chute ou contre une pierre dans le courrant. Il ne se souvenait plus.

Il balaya l'espace autour de lui du regard. Il l'aperçut, là, étendu à quelques mètres de lui. Il soupira et sourit. Il posa la main sur son dos et le secoua doucement.

« Allez Jayse… Réveille toi… Il faut allez récupérer les autres… »

Mais l'adolescent ne réagit pas. Il le secoua alors plus fort.

« Jayse ! Répond… »

Inquiet, il retourna le garçon et scruta. Il scruta avec appréhension la blessure qui ensanglantait le visage du garçon. Les yeux clos, le visage du demi elfe était pâle… très pâle… trop pâle.

« Jayse… Je t'en prie… Ouvres les yeux… »

Mais l'adolescent demeura inerte. Il le redressa, le sera contre lui.

« Ouvres les yeux,… S'il te plaît… Ouvres les yeux. »

Il se mit sa joue contre le front du garçon. Au contact, il se rendit compte que la peau du semi elfe était glacée. Il lâcha le garçon qui retomba lourdement au sol.

Non…

Il tenta de trouver le pouls.

Rien…

Il colla alors son oreille sur la poitrine dans l'espoir d'entendre son cœur…

Ce fut le sien qui fut brisé. Aucune lame, aucun coup, aucune blessure n'égalerait jamais celle qui lui déchirait l'âme en cet instant même.

« Non… » Souffla t'il.

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux qu'il avait cru sec pour toujours. Il pleurait, lui qui s'était juré de ne plus pleurer. Un vide immense s'était ouvert, un gouffre sans fond. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé après toutes ses années et voilà qu'il le perdait à nouveau mais cette fois pour toujours. Il prit le torse du garçon dans ses bras, le redressa et le sera contre lui…

« Non… » Répéta t'il comme pour conjurer le sort.

Comme pour repousser la mort. Jayse était partit trop tôt, sans savoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire.

Il leva brusquement la tête.

« JAYSE ! » Hurla t'il.

Il baissa la tête en faisant glisser celle du demi elfe contre sa poitrine.

« Je t'en prie… Ouvres les yeux… »

Il serrait le corps contre sa poitrine, le berçant, secoué par ses propres sanglots et les souvenirs de ses derniers jours.

« Était tu donc si presser de mourir Jayse ? »Gémit il.

Épuisé, il se coucha à même le sol boueux et glacé. Il n'avait pas la force, ni le courage de se relever. Il s'endormi en serrant le corps du garçon sans vie contre lui, comme pour lui insufflé la sienne durant son sommeil.


	11. Vole dragon! Vole!

**Chapitre XI : Vole dragon ! Vol !**

« Les sentiments m'échappent… » Dit la silhouette de lumière rouge d'une voix traînante.

« Parce que tu ne peux comprendre les humains… » Dit l'autre silhouette d'une lumière banche aveuglante.

« En est il vraiment un ? »

« Un mortel reste un mortel… Mais le destin tourne. »

La silhouette rouge siffla.

« Pas question ! Il est à moi maintenant ! »

« Tu sais qu'il est impossible… Ce qui fut séparé dois être réunit »

La silhouette rouge siffla à nouveau.

« L'autre ne crois pas en nous ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! Ecarte toi de ce garçon ou mon glaive te crèvera le cœur ! » Rugit la silhouette blanche.

L'autre esquiva et s'enfuit.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux. Jayse était toujours là, les yeux clos, figé dans la mort. Il avait pourtant espéré que ce ne fut qu'un cauchemar de plus. Il se redressa et contempla longuement le visage du garçon. Il semblait si serein dans son éternel sommeil. Aussi serein que quand il s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Il sentit une soudaine pensée de mélancolie.

Il poussa un long soupire, repoussa la mèche rebelle du garçon, lui effleura le front et la joue.

Lentement, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. L'adulte fit un bon.

« Jayse ! Vivant ! »

« Severus ? Où sommes nous ? »

Fou de joie, le professeur de potion le sera contre lui.

« Jayse ! Oh Jayse… J'ai eu si peur… »

« Hum… Severus… Tu… m'étouffes… »

« Oh… Pardon… »

Il s'écarta… Jayse se mit à genoux et examina la blessure de Rogue puis les alentours avant de se lever. Il alla cueillir quelques feuilles. Il les malaxa quelques temps entre ses doigts puis les appliqua sur la blessure de l'adulte qui déchira un bout de son pantalon pour faire un bandage.

« C'est une plaie sans gravités, mais je préfère éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte.

Il ferma les yeux et son équipement apparut, détrempé sur lui de même que celui de Rogue sur ce dernier.

« Dépêchons… Si nous marchons assez vite, nous… »

« Jayse ! Tes blessures ! » S'exclama l'adulte.

L'adolescent le regarda surpris. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Toutes les blessures du semi elfe avaient disparût, même, semblait il, celle qu'il avait au torse depuis la forêt chaotique.

« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Le choc t'aurait il ramollie le cerveau ? » Demanda le garçon, le regard narquois.

Rogue soupira, il ne se rappelait visiblement de rien.

« Laisse tomber… »

« Allez… Viens, il faut rattraper les autres… »

L'ambiance était sombre et tendue. Les joutes verbales de Rogue et de Jayse leur manquaient, elles mettaient du piment dans leur quête et relaxaient l'atmosphère. C'était difficile à admettre, mais ils avaient aussi fini par s'attacher à leur professeur de potion. Il avait un sal caractères, ils étaient même invivables, mais maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ils leur manquaient. (Si ! si !… c'est possible…)

Le chemin s'éternisait dans la vallée des plaintes recouverte à perte de vue, d'étendue herbeuse… C'était en effet, l'endroit parfait pour les batailles. On voyait l'ennemi venir de loin et il n'y avait pas d'obstacles pour ralentir une charge… L'endroit rêvé pour se battre.

« Eh ! En bas ! » Cria une voix.

Ils levèrent les yeux. En haut d'une colline, deux silhouettes. Une grande noir immobile et une autre, plus petite qui leur faisait de grands signes de la main.

« C'est qui ses zouaves ? » Demanda sombrement Ron.

« C'est Jayse… » Répondit Drago avec un regard entendue à Neville.

Les deux garçons s'élancèrent à l'assaut de la colline en courant, poussant des cris de joie et agitant les bras. Jayse couru alors à leur rencontre. Arrivé presque à leur hauteur, il plongea, les attrapa à la taille et tous trois roulèrent jusqu'au chemin dans de grands éclats de rire.

Les autres n'avaient toujours pas réagit, tentant de se remettre du choc.

Jayse… Vivant !

« Jayse ! » S'écria Hermione en se jetant à son cou.

Gentiment, mais fermement, le garçon s'écarta. Son regard bleu se posa dans celui interrogatif de la jeune fille durant quelques instants puis se posa sur Ron qui détourna précipitamment les yeux. La jeune gryffondor rougit.

Rogue les rejoignit la mine sombre.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusé à batifoler dans l'herbe comme vous venez de le faire… » Siffla t'il sombrement à Drago, Neville et Jayse.

Harry eu soudain envie de sauter au cou de son professeur et de l'embrasser sur les deux joues… que ça faisait du bien d'entendre sa voix froide et ses remarques ironiques.

« Heureuse de remarquer que votre chute n'a pas altéré votre charmant caractère… » Répliqua alors instantanément Neville.

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, porta les mains à sa bouche, horrifié.

« Bien Neville ! Tu as fait du progrès ! » S'écria joyeusement Jayse en applaudissant, un regard narquois à Rogue.

Ce denier se remit soudain de sa surprise.

« Longdubat… Vous… Je… »

« Pauvre Roguichou… Il bafouille… » Ricana le demi elfe.

Roguichou posa alors son regard noir au jeune garçon aux oreilles pointues.

« Vous ! Mâat ! N'en rajouter pas ! »

« Moi ? Mais je n'oserais pas, voyons… » Fit le blond avec un air innocent qui sonnait affreusement faux.

« Tsss… » Fit le professeur de potion en croisant les bras.

Ce fut alors qu'Harry remarqua le bandage de fortune au front de l'adulte. A en juger par la couleur du tissus et l'état du pantalon de Jayse, il compris rapidement qui avait soigné son professeur de potion et en fut rassuré.

« Professeur… qu'avez-vous à la tête ? » Demanda t'il nez en moins.

« Il a heurté une pierre en tombant… La blessure n'est pas grave… Répondit Jayse à sa place.

« Mâat ! Je sais répondre tout seul ! »

« Peut être, mais vous êtes mon patient, j'ai tout à fait le droit de répondre… » Répliqua sévèrement l'adolescent.

Neville se tourna vers lui surpris, ils le connaissaient tous, sévère, autoritaire,… Ils l'avait déjà entendu et pas de la bouche du semi elfe.

Rogue et Jayse se défièrent du regard.

« Dites… on est loin de la ville… Heu… Comment elle s'appelle encore ? » Demanda Ron.

« Nahéris ? Cinq ou dix jours de marche… » Répondit distinctement Jayse.

« Quoi ! » S'écria le groupe entier.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous avez ? »

« Si vous pensez que je vais marcher dix jours en votre compagnie, vous pouvez mourir sur place ! » S'écria Rogue.

« Dit Jayse, tu n'aurais pas un moyen de transport plus rapide ? » Demanda timidement Ron.

« Lavette ! » S'écrièrent Neville et Drago, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas très chauds à l'idée de la marche forcée.

Le regard du demi elfe s'illumina, il sourit avec cette air sadique qu'Harry n'aima pas du tout. Il fit quelques pas dans la plaine, leva la tête, les yeux fermés, les bras en croix en émettant une sorte de savant mélange de rugissements, grognements, de piaillements et de gémissements qui fini par une sorte d'hurlement de loup. Il recommença trois fois puis demeura quelques instants immobile. Lentement, il baissa les bras en se tournant vers eux.

« Ils ne vont plus tarder à arriver… »

« Qui ça ils ? » Demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un rugissement tonitruant les clouèrent sur place. Trois immenses dragons argentés les survolèrent et vinrent passer derrière Jayse dans un battement d'ailes.

« Des… Des… Des… » Balbutia Ron.

« Des dragons… oui Ron… » Fit Jayse le plus simplement du monde.

Il se retourna et leva les yeux sur le plus grand des dragons, celui du milieu.

« Tu nous a nommés, fils d'Aurolane… » Demanda ce dernier d'une voix tonitruante.

Il s'avança.

« Il va se faire déchiqueter… » Lâcha Harry.

« Oh ! Harry ! Arrête avec tes réflexions morbides ! » Répliqua Neville.

« C'est qu'il commence à avoir du caractère le petit Longdubat. »

« Mais euh… » Fit Harry.

« Ça y est ! Harry devient aussi stupide que Ron… » Soupira Hermione.

« Mais… Mais… Mais, j'ai rien fais moi… » Fit ce dernier.

« Laisse tomb… » Répliqua Hermione, Neville et Drago en concert.

Ils se regardèrent à la fois surpris et amusés d'avoir eu la même réflexion en même temps. Leurs attentions retombèrent alors sur Jayse et les dragons.

L'adolescent avait mit un genou à terre et refaisait le même mouvement des mains qu'il avait fait devant Jack et Timoti, Hermione supposa alors que c'était une sorte de salut respectueux.

« Merci d'avoir répondu, puissant des puissants, compagnons d'Aurolane… »

« Que soufre tu, fils de la sagesse… »

« Mes compagnons sont exténué et notre route est encore longue pour Nahéris… »

« Nahéris… Ce n'est pas une ville pour toi qui a connu la servitude obligée… »

« Elle l'est pour tous… C'est pourtant là que nous mène le chemin… »

« Nous t'entendons bien, enfant de magie… Mais ne comprenons pas… »

« Nul ne comprends la volonté des Dieux… »

« Nous y voyons toute la vérité… Vers la ville pécheresse, nos ailes nous mènerons et vous y escorterons. »

Jayse croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'inclinant puis se releva et alla prés de son ami.

« Ils acceptent de nous emmener à Nahéris… »

« Il est hors de question que je monte sur ça ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Ça, comme tu le dis, sont les plus anciens et les plus sages dragons gardiens de la sagesse… »

« Moi, j'ai rien compris à ce que vous racontiez… » Fit Ron.

« Il faut avoir la langue habile pour parler avec les dragons. »

« Moi je monte pas sur un dragon… » S'obstina Hermione.

« Tu montera derrière moi… » Soupira Jayse en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quand ils furent tous installés, le plus grand des dragons tourna la tête vers Jayse et Hermione installé sur son dos.

« Garçon du temple ? » Demanda t'il.

« Que la flèche siffle et que la roue tourne, que notre route déchire le ciel jusqu'aux étoiles de la ville pécheresse… » Répondit le demi elfe.

Et dans un rugissement, les dragons s'envolèrent d'un puissant battement d'ailes.

Hermione se colla au dos du garçon en poussant un petit cri. Ce dernier jeta un cou d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça vas ? »

« Je vais mourir… » Gémit elle.

« Mais non… Il ne faut pas avoir peur… Tu ne risques rien tant que tu t'accroches à moi… »

La jeune fille noua ses bras autour du garçon. Le dragon tourna la tête.

« Quel mal torture l'esprit d'intelligente ? »

« L'air sous elle, entraînant la chute inexorable vers la mort et sa blessure… »

Le dragon remonta brusquement avant d'exécuter un looping, de piqué à pic vers la plaine et ses compagnons, de passer entre eux et de redresser de justesse avant de remonter en tonneau.

Hermione hurlait à pleins poumons, ce qui faisait mal aux oreilles de Jayse qui riait aux éclats.

« Pourquoi nous on fais pas ça ? » Demanda Neville à Drago.

Sur ce, le dragon conciliant, imita son congénère.

« Cool ! J'espère qu'on le fera aussi ! » S'écria Ron.

« Votre camarade Granger n'a pas l'air de trouver cela appréciable… Je préfèrerait donc éviter l'expérience, monsieur Weasley… » Siffla Rogue.

Rapidement, les deux autres dragons reprirent leur formation en triangle. Drago et Neville étaient mort de rire. Hermione, blanche comme une feuille de papier quoi qu'avec une toute petite nuance verdâtre, jaunâtre, s'agripper de toutes ses forces à Jayse qui souriait radieux, les cheveux plus en désordre que jamais.

Il désigna un point au loin.

« Nahéris ! La ville des négociants ! » Annonça t'il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille derrière lui.

« Je… Je… Je… Excuse moi… Je… Je… »

Elle desserra les bras et arrêta de griffer le malheureux garçon…

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Sourit Jayse.

Ils atterrirent non loin de la ville, à l'entrée d'un bois, avant le commencement des champs. Jayse se changea par magie, optant pour une tenue d'inspiration beaucoup plus médiévale. Il ressemblait maintenant à ses jeunes nobles des enluminures du XV ème Siècle.

« Vous êtes parfaitement ridicule… » Fit remarquer Rogue.

« Pas plus que vous… » Dit le garçon dédaigneux.

Il eut un sourire crispé.

« Je préfère que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas à Nahéris… Cela pourrait nous attirer des ennuies… »

« Nous commençons à en avoir l'habitude… » Siffla Rogue.

Jayse fronça le sourcil, agita la main et changea les costumes de tout le monde. Y compris de Rogue qui était maintenant comme Jayse mais de noir et plus richement.

« Puisque vous êtes le seul adulte, je suis obligé de vous faire passer pour notre père… »

« Votre père… » Lâcha ironiquement Rogue, il prit un sourire narquois aux lèvres. « Vous ne croyais pas que les gens risquent de nous poser des questions, si ils apprennent que je suis le père de six enfants du même âge. »

« De nous… Je veux dire, moi et Hermione, ma sœur jumelle, fiancée à Ron et nous sommes suivis par trois chevaliers que vous avez anoblie depuis peu et qui forme notre escorte. »

« Vous oubliez un détail, Mâat… »

« Et quoi donc Messire ? »

« Les chevaux… Je vois mal un noble voyager sans son cheval… »

A ses mots, de joyeux hennissements se firent entendre et Tonnerre suivit par les autres chevaux, les rejoignirent joyeusement.

« Vous disiez, mon noble père ? » Demanda ironiquement Jayse.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la ville.


	12. Nid d’araignées

**Chapitre XII : Nid d'araignées**

Ils quittèrent la ville peu avant l'aube, le lendemain.

« Pourquoi partir si tôt ? » Demanda Ron en baillant, se frottant les yeux encore plein de sommeil.

« Car mon père a beaucoup d'ennemis ici… Et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il profite de ma présence dans cette vile pour lui faire du mal… Et surtout, je tiens à vous éviter les ennuies en vous entraînant dans une lutte dans laquelle vous n'avez rien avoir. »

« Très aimable… » Répliqua Rogue méprisant.

« Et je vous prie de garder vos réflexions sarcastiques pour plus tard, Severus Rogue. » Siffla l'adolescent courroucé.

Le professeur de potion leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré.

Ils étaient en route depuis bientôt quatre heures, au trot moyen quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Jayse leur avait rendu leurs vêtements d'origine et portait à nouveau ceux du temple. Il jeta une cape brune sur ses épaules dont il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête.

« On devrait trouver un abri ! » Cria Rogue.

« Et où ? » Demanda Jayse ironiquement.

« Il y a une grotte un peu plus haut… Je l'ai aperçu à travers les arbres. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée… »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée ? »

« Si vous vous cassez tous seul, ce n'est pas drôle ! »

« Alors, on y vas ? »

« Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée… »

Rogue se tourna vers ses élèves qui grelotter sous la pluie.

« On a qu'à voter ! »

Curieusement, tout le monde tient avec Rogue, sauf Jayse, Bien sur, mais forcer de s'incliner devant la majorité. Et ils montèrent la pente pour arriver à l'entrée de la grotte où les chevaux refusèrent d'entrer.

« Je vous dit que cette idée est foireuse… »

« Oh,… Jayse, t'es lourd ! » Soupira Harry.

« Comme vous voulez, mais ne venez pas râler, je vous aurai prévenus. »

Rogue trouva du bois sec et alluma un feu, alors que Jayse demeurait dehors à les regarder d'un air narquois.

« Allez, Jayse… Fais pas la tête… Viens… » Lança joyeusement Drago.

« Sans façons les gars… Moi je suis très bien sous la douche… Elle est juste un peu trop froide… »

« Laisse le… Il ne sait pas reconnaître quand il a tord… » Soupira Harry.

Dehors, les chevaux se regardaient pitoyablement détrempé, se demandant pourquoi un imbécile d'humain était aller se réfugier dans ce lieu qui sentait aussi mauvais. Jayse lui, fut soudain subjugué par la contemplation de ses ongles.

Le bruit lointain d'un frôlement lui vint aux oreilles.

« Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… ci… »

Ron sortit en hurlant.

Jayse se précipita devant lui pour l'arrêter.

« C'est bon ! C'est moi… Ici, tu risques rien… Elles ne sortent jamais… »

« Elles sont énormes ! Horribles ! »

« Oui, je sais… »

Les autres, interloqués avaient vu Ron détaler à la vitesse d'un vampire devant un crucifix.

« Q'est ce qui lui prends ? » Demanda Harry.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu le rouquin courir aussi vite, sauf devant Aragogue, l'araignée géante. Drago et Neville s'interrogèrent du regard puis se tournèrent vers leur professeur. Hermione et Harry les virent soudain pâlir et suivirent alors leur regard.

« Merlin… » Murmura Harry.

« Professeur Rogue… Ne vous retourné surtout pas… Et… Courez… »

« Ne pas me retourner… Miss Granger ? »

Sur ce, il se tourna.

C'était grand, c'était noir, ça avait plusieurs yeux rouge sang, ça bavait beaucoup et ça avait huit pattes…

Ce qui se trouvait devant eux, les dominant de deux mètres était une superbe araignée ressemblant à une mygale grande et noire.

« … »

« Professeur Rogue ? » Fit Hermione.

« Merde… Jayse avait raison… c'était une idée foireuse… » Souffla Neville à voix basse.

« C'est normal, c'est une idée de Rogue ! » Répliqua Harry.

« Heu… les copains, on a comme qui dirait un problème commun, l'idée de la fuite éventuelle… » Dit Drago en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Ils se retournèrent. L'araignée aussi grosse que la première barrait le passage.

Jayse était allé récupérer son carquois et ses flèches sur le cheval d'Hermione et avait donné une épée à Ron.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? »

Jayse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au même moment, à l'intérieur, Hermione poussa un hurlement.

« Hermione ! Rugit le rouquin en se ruant dans la grotte, lame levée, laissant le demi elfe en plan.

« Ça… » Répliqua ce dernier en courant à sa suite.

Rogue entendit quelque chose siffler puis sentit le mouvement d'air et cette chose frôler sa joue. L'araignée recula brusquement en remuant ses pattes contre elle. Une flèche plantée dans le thorax…

Le professeur de potion se retourna.

Jayse…

Il tirait vite… Bien plus vite qu'Hermione et bien qu'il prenait très peu de temps pour viser, il atteignait toujours sa cible.

Jayse…

Toujours là quand il faut.

Hermione était couchée à terre recroquevillée, poussant un cri sauvage pour se jeter sur l'araignée qui la dominait. Oublier sa peur… Il n'existait plus que sa haine pour ses créatures et son désir de sauver Hermione. Pourquoi avait il si peur qu'on lui fasse du mal…

L'araignée ne résista pas longtemps durant le coups déchaîner et incontrôlable du garçon.

Hermione se redressa lentement.

« Ron… »

Mais déjà, trois autres de ses créatures se dressaient devant le garçon.

Le sifflement régulier des flèches, le bruit de l'averse s'emmêlant. Le rythme de ses tirs. Jayse commençait à en avoir mal au bras et aux épaules. Une flèche rata sa cible et alla se fracasser contre la paroi rocheuse.

« Ron ! » Hurla la voix d'Hermione.

« Drago ! » Enchaîna celle de Neville.

« Professeur Rogue ! » Conclu celle d'Harry.

S'en était trop. Il leva les bras en croix.

« Yayse ! » Hurla t'il.

Il sembla que durant quelques instants, te temps s'arrêta. Doucement, le demi elfe fut entouré d'une aura blanche légèrement bleutée. Les araignées poussèrent une sorte de sifflement alors que le jeune garçon s'avançait lentement dans la pièce. L'aura était aveuglante mais douce et posée.

« Aracnés… » Dit une voix impérieuse mais douce.

Les araignées se plaquèrent au sol. '' Yayse'' se tourna sur lui-même.

« Je suis votre père… Je vous ai créé,… Comme toute chose de ce monde… Je vous ai créé bonnes et belles… »

Une des araignées lui sauta dessus. Elle n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arriva. Stoppée en plein saut, elle retomba sur le dos, l'abdomen encore ouvert dont une fumée noire sortait. Ses pattes furent encore parcourues par quelques sombres sauts avant de retomber inerte.

La silhouette lumineuse baissa lentement le bras.

« Qui attaque son divin créateur sera châtier… »

Les autres araignées sifflèrent et partirent à toute vitesse…

Peu à peu la silhouette se pencha tour à tour sur Drago, Ron et Rogue, plaçant sa main lumineuse sur leurs blessures, les guérissant de ce geste.

« C'est impossible… » Souffla Hermione.

« Rien n'est impossible pour un Dieu, jeune fille… Encore moins pour le prince des Dieux… » Dit la voix impérieuse.

Délicatement, l'aura diminua, Jayse avait les yeux fermés, la tête baissée, les bras le long du corps, il était très pâle. Quand la lumière eue complètement disparût, les jambes du demi elfe se dérobèrent.

« Jayse ! » S'écria Harry en le soutenant.

Le jeune blond porta la main à ses yeux se secouant la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda t'il en levant la tête.

Rogue leva les yeux surpris de sa blessure disparue et les posa sur lui.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! »

« Ben oui… C'est ma question… Je me rappel que je tirait à l'arc et que j'ai appelé l'aide du Dieu Yayse… Puis je me rappelle plus… »

« Ton corps est devenu lumineux » Dit Neville.

« Tu as parlé aux araignées, mais ce n'était pas ta voix… » Poursuivit Hermione d'une voix peu assurée.

« Tu en as tuée une d'un seul geste ! » S'écria Ron enthousiaste.

« Les autres sont parties, très vite… » Fit remarquer Harry.

« Et tu viens de soigner nos blessures juste en posant les mains dessus. » Conclue Drago.

Jayse avait écouté silencieux, toujours appuyer sur Harry.

« Yayse… » Soupira t'il enfin.

Les autres l'interrogèrent du regard.

« Mon corps a été possédé… »

« Possédé ? » Demanda Ron en haussant le sourcil.

« Je suis un Volarotar supérieur… »

« Un Volarotar supérieur ? » Demanda Hermione intriguée.

« Les Volarotars sont les outils des Dieux… Il y en existe trois sortes de Volarotars. Les premiers qui regroupe tout les gens possédant un éventuel don de voyance, les secondaires dont les Dieux se servent pour parler en commun des mortels et les supérieurs qui, eux, peuvent servir d'enveloppe charnel aux Dieux en quelques sorte… On dit alors que le Volarotar supérieur et posséder par le Dieu. »

« C'est effrayant… » Siffla Ron.

« Pas tellement… ça te permet d'avoir une certaine intimité avec les Dieux et parfois, de comprendre pourquoi ils font tel ou tel trucs… Le seul problème, c'est qu'après chaque possession, il faut un peu de temps avant que les forces reviennent tout à fait. »

Il se redressa, il avait repris des couleurs et ne semblait pas fatigué.

« On repart ? Elles pourraient revenir… Et je ne suis pas sur que Yayse viendra vous sauver cette fois. »

Tout le monde, même Rogue acquiesça.


	13. Le grand prêtre et le plus puissant magi...

**Chapitre XIII : Le grand prêtre et le plus puissant magicien.**

« J'en ai assez ! » Hurla Rogue.

Surpris, ses élèves le regardèrent remonter la colonne pour venir se poster à côté de Jayse qui le regarda faire mi amusé, mi interrogatif.

« J'en ai assez que vous nous baladiez comme vous le faites depuis le début. »

Le demi elfe lui jeta alors un regard méprisant.

« Si vous n'êtes pas content pourquoi me suivez vous ? » Siffla t'il entre ses dents.

Il se redressa.

« Parce que vous croyez peut être que ça m'amuse de traîner derrière moi une bande d'étrangers incapable de se débrouiller seul sans s'attirer les pires créatures de l'empire sur la gueule ! »

« Si vous aviez pris le chemin le plus court, peut être que cela aurait pu être plus facile et moins dangereux ! »

« Qu'est ce qui vous dit que ce n'est pas le chemin le plus court ! »

« Mon instinct… »

« La belle affaire ! Il vous a bien guidé votre instinct, tout à l'heure, avec les araignées ! »

« Professeur Rogue… Jayse… » Voulu intervenir Harry.

« Potter ! La ferme ! » S'écrièrent ils en cœur.

Interloqué, le gryffondor les regardèrent. C'était la première fois que Jayse l'appelait Potter, ça faisait bizarre.

« J'en ai assez de votre arrogance, Mâat ! »

« Parce que la votre vaux mieux que la mienne peut être ! Moi, j'en ai assez que vous soyez toujours sur mon dos à me contre dire ! » Répliqua Jayse, il reprit en hurlent. « J'en ai assez de votre sale caractère ! »

« Mon sale caractère ! »

« Exactement ! »

« Mâat ! Vous… »

« Je vous emmerde ! Soit vous me suivez et vous la fermez ou vous allez vous faire voir chez les nains ! »

« Et voilà ! Il n'y a pas moyen de discuter avec toi ! » Soupira Rogue.

« Parce que vous trouvez qu'il y a moyen de discuter avec toi ? Tu es toujours en train de m'agresser ! »

« C'est faux ! »

« à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour me dire une saloperie ! »

« Et en plus d'avoir un sale caractère, tu es un hypocrite ! »

« Moi ! Hypocrite ! Tu ne t'es jamais regardé ! » S'exclama Jayse.

« Oh ! Monsieur se croit mieux parce que monsieur est le fils du grand prêtre d'Aurolane !... »

« Laisse mon père en dehors de tout ça ! Comme si je m'en prenait au tient moi… »

« C'est limite ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! »

« Tu veux bien rester polie… »

« Va te faire voir ! »

« Là, c'est mieux… Il y a un progrès… c'est bien ! »

Jayse lui jeta un regard noir.

« C'est toi qui devrais faire des progrès… Je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi asocial que toi !

« Quoi ! Répète un peu ! »

« Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Asocial ! Insensible ! Incompétent ! Imbécile ! »

« Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! »

« Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! »

« Ferme la ! » Hurla Rogue en se jetant sur Jayse avec la ferme intention de l'étrangler.

Jayse l'entraîna dans sa chute avec la ferme intention de lui faire manger la frange de la route. Après une heure à se battre dans la boue, ils se relevèrent haletant, Jayse avait perdu sa cape et la pluie collait ses vêtements, Rogue était couvert d'une mélasse poisseuse et brunâtre qui n'était qu'autre que de la boue.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« J'ai rêver ou Rogue tutoyait Jayse et inversement… »

« Tu n'as pas rêver, Ron… »

Les deux adversaires se redressèrent.

« Tsss… » Firent ils en cœur en se retournant tout deux les bras croisés.

« C'est mal partit » Fit remarquer Drago.

« Jayse ! » S'écria une voix féminine.

Un groupe de cavaliers venait à leur rencontre, une jeune fille des plus charmante à leur tête.

« Des sorciers noirs! » S'écria le garçon à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille sauta à terre, l'épée à la main l'abattant déjà sur la première personne en cape noir qu'elle trouva. Ce qui s'avère être Rogue.

« Aurore ! Non ! » S'écria Jayse en s'interposant.

L'épée s'arrêta à un cheveu de sa tête. Le jeune garçon avait fermé les yeux.

« Jayse ! Tu es fou ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ! » Hurla la jeune fille.

Le demi elfe ouvrit un œil alors qu'elle baissait son arme et que Rogue poussait un discret soupir de soulagement.

« J'exige des explications ! »

« Si ce ne sont pas des sorciers, moi… »

« Pas des sorciers noir… Mais oui, Jayse… Et c'est quoi alors d'après toi ? Pourquoi portent ils des capes noir alors ? »

« Parce que de l'endroit d'où ils viennent le noir est la couleur des magiciens. »

Le visage interloqué de la jeune fille fit sourire Hermione. Si c'était elle sa rivale, ce serait facile de la supporter. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi stupide, elle, au moins. La jeune fille fronça alors les sourcils.

« Ce doit être un drôle d'endroit… »

« Ils ont aussi un Dieu unique là bas. »

Un instant interloqué, la jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Allons Jayse, ne raconte pas de bêtises… Il n'y a que les orques qui sont assez stupide pour croire en un seul Dieu… »

« Je t'assure… c'est vrai… »

« Mais d'où est ce qu'ils viennent ? »

« D'un autre monde… Maintenant range ton épée, s'il te plaît. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns presque noirs, mais les yeux étaient… bleu océan ! Les mêmes yeux que Jayse ! Le garçon qui la rejoignit les avait vert, ses cheveux étaient châtain, mais le plus surprenant était cette raie de cheveux blanc au milieu d'eux. Ils étaient également accompagnés d'un elfe aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux gris rieur ainsi qu'une armoire à glace de deux mètres cinquante, bleu, balafré et aux cheveux noirs.

La jeune fille sauta au cou du demi elfe. Hermione la foudroya du regard. Comment cette traîné en mini robe de cuir se permettait elle de sauté sur SON Jayse ? Et que lui trouvait elle ?

« Aurore… » Murmura t'il en s'écartant doucement.

« J'ai eue si peur… Pour une fois, je te trouve sain et sauf. »

Jayse sourit puis se tourna vers le groupe.

« Les copains, je vous présente, Aurore ma petite sœur… »

Sa sœur !

« Audric Nêferouré, mon meilleur ami et fiancé de ma sœur. Dan, l'elfe, le tuteur d'Audric, le meilleur guérisseur de l'équipe et mon mètre… »

« Notre maître ! » Corrigea Aurore.

Jayse soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et voilà Gobol, le démon et le meilleur ami de Dan… Les amis, voici Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Drago Malfoy et… »

Le garçon hésita.

« Severus Rogue »

« Jayse… » Fit l'elfe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est tu couvert de boue ? »

« Monsieur Rogue et moi avons eue un petit différent… »

« Quel sorte de différents ? » Demanda Aurore.

Jayse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

« Sûrement un différent pas bien grave, vu que l'homme est encore en vie… » Dit une voix.

Un second groupe de cavaliers les rejoignirent. A leur tête, un adulte habillé aux couleurs de Jayse, mit pied à terre. Il ressemblait énormément au demi elfe, bien qu'il fût humain et adulte. Il était blond et ses yeux étaient bleu azur.

« Père ! » S'écria le garçon en lui sautant au cou.

L'adulte sourit tendrement et sera le garçon avec beaucoup de douceur contre lui.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi fils… »

« Pardonne moi père… »

Le père écarta le fils tendrement, le prit par les épaules et lui sourit.

« Jayse… Quoi que tu fasses, je te pardonnerai toujours… Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir… »

« Oh, père… »

Le demi elfe se sera contre son père qui le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. La tendresse, l'amour et le respect étaient visibles entre eux deux.

Rogue s'éclairci alors la gorge en s'avançant. Le grand prêtre posa les yeux sur lui, le professeur n'y vu aucune hostilité. Cet homme savait lire les âmes et voir ce qui était caché, il en était sur. Jayse s'écarta et se tourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes le père de Jayse si je comprends bien ?

« Le père adoptif… En effet, les Dieux m'ont apporté cette grande joie. »

« Alors, vous êtes le grand prêtre d'Aurolane ? »

« On ne peux rien vous cacher… C'est exact… J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir l'honneur de servir le roi des Dieux… Daniel Neferkat, pour vous aider… »

« Dans ce cas, vous devez connaître le plus puissant magicien de ce monde… »

Aurore, Audric et Dan pouffèrent, sans oser se regarder, sous les yeux surpris des élèves de Poudlard. Daniel fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son fils.

« Tu ne leur a rien dit ? »

« Ils m'ont demandé de les conduire là où vivait le plus puissant magicien de l'empire, ils ne m'ont pas demandez qui s'était… »

Daniel secoua négativement la tête en levant les yeux au ciel en souriant avant d'ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils qui s'écarta pour tenter d'échapper au traitement.

« Tu joue sur les mots mon fils… »

il se tourna vers Rogue.

Le plus puissant magicien de l'empire, vous voyager avec… »

« Quoi ! » S'exclamèrent les sorciers de Poudlard.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur Jayse qui sifflotait l'air innocent.

« Toi… » Siffla Rogue pris d'une nouvelle envie d'étrangler le demi elfe.

« Mais… Sev… » Fit le garçon en reculant.

Daniel sourit et se tourna vers Aurore qui les regardait d'un air inquiet. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Allons… Ne t'inquiète pas Aurore,… tu sais que ton frère sait parfaitement se défendre… »

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette bande d'encapuchonnés noir… »

« Aurore ! Range ton inquiétude d'amazone effarouchée… Si Jayse leur fait confiance, nous pouvons le faire aussi. »

« Mais Daniel… »

Rogue avait fini par se jeter sur le garçon. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres sous le regard amusé de l'assistance. Soudain, Jayse parvint à dominer l'adulte. La boue lui tachait la moitié du visage, il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule. Le professeur de potion du se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'adolescent le regarda, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« J'ai gagné ! »

Ce fut alors que quelque chose souleva brutalement l'adolescent.

« Jayse ! »


	14. Mon frère

**Chapitre XIV : Mon frère**

Rogue sauta sur ses pieds alors que l'homme en cape noire reculait, un dague sous la gorge du demi elfe.

« Jayse… » Gémit Daniel.

« Daniel, quel heureuse surprise… Je n'aurais donc pas besoin d'aller te chercher dans cette forteresse de Chris que tu appelles un temple. »

« Caran… Lâche le… »

« Daniel… » Fit la voix peu rassuré d'Aurore.

Ils étaient encerclés maintenant. Paniqués, les élèves de Poudlard ne cessèrent de jeter des regards affolés à la silhouette en cape noire.

« Drago… » Souffla une voix.

Le jeune serpentard se figea soudain, Raidit. Neville vu passer de la peur dans son regard. Lentement les deux garçons se retournèrent.

Non !

C'était impossible !

Lucius Malfoy se tenait là, devant eux.

« Ainsi donc tu as retrouvé le chemin de ce monde… »

« Re… Retrouvé ? » Demanda le blond, tremblant.

Les silhouettes qui entourés Lucius retirèrent leurs capuches. Les mangemorts au grand complet.

« Qu'est ce que… » Commença Harry.

« Cela fait des années que les magiciens noir de nos deux mondes voyagent de l'un à l'autre. Les enfants d'Armonie ont de grands dons magiques… Nous enlevons ceux que nous jugeons avoir un potentiel intéressant pour devenir de puissants serviteurs de notre maître. Et avant son arrivée, nous le faisions déjà… Pour former d'excellents sorciers noirs. »

« C'est immonde ! » S'écria Hermione.

Lucius posa les yeux sur Jayse.

« Celui là nous a échappé… J'ignore qui la mit dans les griffes des trafiquants, mais je regrette car notre seigneur aurais été content de l'avoir à ses côtés… »

« Tu as essayer de l'enlever tout comme tu as essayer de nous enlever moi et mon cousin… » Intervint Daniel.

« Allons, Daniel… Ton cousin est mort… Et son fils subira bientôt le même sort… Tout comme toi Drago… »

Lucius se tourna vers son fils. Neville s'interposa.

« Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire plus de mal que vous ne lui en avez déjà fait ! »

« Neville… » Murmura Drago.

« Toi ! Neville Longdubat ! Tu es aussi stupide que ton père ! »

Il tendit la main. Le jeune gryffondor fut soulevé de terre.

« Neville ! »

« Puisque c'est ainsi… »

Drago gémit en se penchant en avant, les mains crispées sur ses épaules.

« Père… Arrête ! »

« Meurs ! » Fini Lucius en levant brutalement le bras, envoyant le pauvre Neville valser dans le ciel.

« NNNOOONNNN ! » Hurla Drago.

Il poussa ensuite un puissant hurlement de douleur.

Neville se sentait tomber. Le sol se rapprochait, il le savait. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, voir la mort. Lucius allait tuer Drago et Jayse, il l'avait dit. Et il allait sûrement tuer les autres aussi. Il pensa à sa grand-mère qui ne saurait jamais qu'il se serait fait tuer en protégeant un ami. Il sentit un choc violant sur le côté. Il ne tombait plus maintenant.

« Je t'interdit d'avoir de telles pensées ! » Répliqua une voix.

Cette voix !

Neville ouvrit les yeux.

« Drago ! »

Le serpentard sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je suis Armonien Neville ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ne suis pas un Malfoy ! »

Le gryffondor remarqua alors que les yeux de son ami étaient devenus d'un superbe vert turquoise, que ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et que deux superbes ailes blanches battaient l'air d'un rythme régulier dans son dos.

« Drago ! Tu es un ange ! Un ange ! » S'exclama Neville.

« Grâce à toi Neville… Tu m'as donné le courage de braver celui que je croyais être mon père… Tu m'as accepté comme et pour ce que j'étais… Tu m'as écouté et tu m'as compris… Neville, tu es mon seul véritable ami… »

Drago semblait serein et heureux.

Un second ange vint voler autour d'eux.

« Bienvenu chez nous, cher petit frère… » S'écria t'il joyeusement.

« Oui ! Bien venu ! » Cria un autre en les dépassant par-dessus.

« Drakiel… »

Neville et Drago tournèrent la tête. Un ange volait à côté d'eux. Les cheveux, aussi blonds que ceux de Drago volaient autour de son visage. Où le regard se perdait dans les lacs vert turquoise de ses yeux.

« Marine… » Murmura Drago.

« Mon frère ! » Cria t'elle joyeusement en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Jayse profita de la confusion général déclanchée par l'envol de l'ange Drago. Il saisit le poignet de son agresseur et d'un geste vif, le brisa sur son genou comme on le fait d'une branche. Le sorcier hurla de douleur. Faisant se retourner les autres mangemorts alors que l'adolescent s'élançait vers son père.

« Sale gosse ! » Rugit Lucius en jetant une sphère de lumière sur le garçon.

« Jayse ! » Hurla la voix de Daniel.

Le demi elfe se retourna et demeura tétanisé devant le danger. De toute façon qu'aurait il pu faire. La sphère était trop proche pour qu'il l'évite ou pour qu'un sort de défense fût efficace. Une silhouette s'interposa alors que l'adolescent se baissait en se protégeant la tête. L'autre hurla.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement.

Cette voix !

« Severus ! » Hurla t'il en se redressant.

Rogue fut propulsé dans les bras du demi elfe, mais sous la force du sort, ils furent éjectés tout deux à terre. Paniqué, le garçon se pencha vers l'adulte.

La magie le frappa de plein fouet, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. De la magie de changement.

Il baissa les yeux. Là, sur la poitrine de l'adulte, entre les lambeaux de tissus noirs, un médaillon. Jayse se risqua à le toucher. La décharge fut si violente qu'elle lui arracha un cris de douleur.

Il regarda sa main, fronça les sourcils puis s'empara du bijou. La douleur à la nuque coula dans son crâne et devint insupportable. Il hurla avant de s'évanouir en travers de la poitrine de l'adulte, le poing crispé sur le pendentif.

Ils furent entourés d'une sphère blanche aveuglante.

Au bout de quelques instants, Jayse se redressa et ouvrit la main. Le médaillon qui était chargé de puissance magique quelques instants plus tôt, vola en poussière glissant entre ses doigts.

Il posa les yeux sur Rogue.

Ce dernier avait changé.

Les cheveux étaient devenus aussi blond que ceux de Jayse, ses traits étaient fin, bien que marqués par l'âge et ses oreilles étaient légèrement…

Pointues !

Un demi elfe !

« Oh ! Severus… Qu'avais tu à cacher pour porter un tel médaillon… »

Il se pencha vers l'adulte.

« Réveille toi… S'il te plaît… »

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du professeur de potion.

Son cœur !

Non !

Jayse sentit son propre cœur se déchirer.

« Severus… » Murmura t'il, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se mit à croiser les bras sur la poitrine de l'adulte et y posa la tête.

« Severus… Du monde des morts, écoute les battements de mon cœur,… sent les larmes de mes yeux… Goûte le souffle de ma vie… Je te les offre pour que tu vives… Quitte à mourir moi-même ! Je t'en supplie… Reviens ! »

Rogue toussa… Doucement Jayse s'écarta et regarda l'adulte ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Il posa alors son regard sur le garçon.

« Tu pleurs… » Constata t'il.

« Oh ! Severus ! » S'écria le demi elfe en lui sautant au cou.

D'abord surpris, l'adulte le sera contre lui avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« J'ai eu si peur… »

Jayse aperçu alors la marque sur l'épaule de Rogue… Une tâche de naissance en forme de… Non ! S'était impossible…

Le demi elfe s'écarta alors que la sphère lumineuse qui les entourée disparaissait.

« Severus… Ton épaule !... »

L'interpellé bloqua ses yeux dans ceux du jeune garçon.

Ils n'étaient plus noirs,…

Mais vert feuillage, comme…

« Jayse ! Attention ! »

Mais l'adolescent n'eu pas le temps de réagir, la sphère lumineuse le heurta de plein fouet dans le dos. Il s'effondra dans les bras de l'adulte.

« Jayse… » Murmura Rogue en l'étendant.

« Severus… »

La voix du garçon tremblait.

« Dis moi Jayse, il faut que je sache… Que je sois sûr… Comment s'appeler ta mère ? »

« Constance… Mais pour son… Pour son peuple… Elle était… »

Il gémit.

« Elle était… Linven… »

Linven…

Rogue eu les larmes aux yeux… Ainsi, il avait bien deviné… Jayse et lui…

« Oh Jayse… Pourras tu me pardonner… »

« Severus… »

Il prit tendrement le garçon dans ses bras.

« Pourras tu me pardonner de ne pas être revenu plus tôt… »

« Revenu… »

« Pour te protéger… »

« Severus… Que… »

« Je suis le fils aîné de Linven… Je suis… »

Jayse posa les doigts sur les lèvres de Rogue.

« CChhhuuuttt… »

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Je le savais… Au plus profond de mon cœur… Jayse ! Je… »

« Mon frère… » Murmura Jayse à l'oreille de l'adulte.

Puis lentement, il ferma les yeux et sa tête retomba doucement, inerte, sur l'épaule de Severus en larmes.


	15. Le choix de Severus

**Chapitre XV : Le choix de Severus**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, fut un doux visage féminin, aux yeux rieur, encadré d'une masse de cheveux bouclés roux penchée sur lui.

« Salut… Moi c'est Rosie… Toi, c'est Harry, c'est ça ? »

Subjuguer, il hocha la tête positivement puis rougit. La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de devenir écarlate… »

Daniel entra.

« Alors Rosie, comment se porte notre grand blessé ? »

« Il a ouvert les yeux… »

« Merci… Tu peux nous laisser maintenant… »

« Bien grand prêtre… »

La belle sortit alors que Daniel s'asseyait. Il remarqua rapidement la jolie couleur écrevisse du jeune garçon.

« Rosie est mariée… »

« Mariée ! Mais quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Le même âge que Jayse… »

« Et elle est déjà mariée… »

« Passé l'âge de treize ans, les jeunes peuvent se fiancés et à partir de quinze ans, se marier. Rosie c'est mariée il y a un an et a des faux jumeaux du même âge. Jayse aussi est fiancé, avec la fille cadette de la grande prêtresse d'Etra… »

« Encore un temple… Cela doit renforcer vos positions diplomatiques… »

« Je ne mêle pas mon fils à mes relations politique… Lui et Océane s'aime vraiment et Elise, la grande prêtresse d'Etra et moi avions toujours été allié… » Dit sévèrement le grand prêtre.

Regrettant ses paroles, Harry baissa les yeux.

« Pardonnez moi… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon… Tu t'inquiètes pour mon fils, cela me confirme que tu es bien son ami… »

Harry leva les yeux. Daniel le regardait avec beaucoup de douceur. Vraiment, cet homme était exceptionnel.

Jayse !

Soudain le souvenir de la bataille vint le frapper de plein fouet.

Il sauta sur ses jambes, mais regretta bien vite son geste car la douleur qui lui déchira les reins le fit retombé dans son lit.

« Allons, doucement mon garçon… Tu n'es pas un semi elfe pour être capable de te tenir debout avec une telle blessure… Tu n'es qu'un simple humain… Il ne faut pas précipiter les choses… »

Harry se redressa alors qu'un homme entrait avec un plateau.

C'était Dan, l'elfe guérisseur.

« Tu vas repartir ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore décidé… »

« Pourquoi ne resterai tu pas ici, avec nous ? »

« J'ai des responsabilités là bas… »

« Severus ! Ne dis pas ça ! » Cria Jayse en plaçant ses mains sur se oreilles.

Il leva sur l'adulte un regard implorant.

« Je t'en prie… Reste… »

« Jayse je… »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ? Qui t'attends ? Une fiancée ? Une épouse ? Un enfant ? Ramènes les et nous vivrons tous ici, comme… Comme une vrai famille. »

Les yeux de l'adolescent larmoyaient.

« Je t'en prie… »

« Jayse ! Ne fait pas l'enfant… »

Severus pris son jeune frère par les épaules.

« S'il te plaît, ne rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà… »

Dans le regard du garçon, au plus profonds de son âme, quelque chose se brisa. Il s'écarta de son frère et s'enfuit en larmes.

« Et bien… bravo… » Fit une voix.

Severus se retourna.

« Tu n'es pas très futé pour un semi elfe, Severus… »

« Aurore, tu… »

« Oui, j'ai tout entendu… »

Le regard de la jeune fille devint hostile.

« Tu compte beaucoup pour Jayse, mais si par malheur, tu lui fait du mal… Je te le ferais payer… Dans n'importe quel monde que tu sois. »

« Tu semble beaucoup tenir à Jayse. »

« C'est mon frère… »

« Ton demi frère… »

« Le tien aussi… Seul Joachim est le véritable frère de Jayse… »

« Joachim ? » Fit Severus hochant les sourcils.

« Jayse ne t'a pas parlé de lui ? »

« Non… »

« Joachim est le frère jumeau de Jayse… »

« Le frère jumeau… » Murmura l'adulte.

Un jumeau… Jayse avait un jumeau. Ce n'est pas un frère qu'il allait laisser, mais deux… Un qu'il connaissait à peine et un autre dont il venait d'apprendre l'existence.

« Tu vas faire souffrir Jayse en partant… Peut être même trop souffrir… »

La voix de la jeune fille était triste et lasse.

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Tu t'en fout de ton frère ou quoi ! » S'écria Aurore furieuse.

« J'ai autant envie que toi qu'il ne souffre pas ! » Hurla l'adulte.

Il la regarda longuement avant de détourner les yeux.

« Seulement… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

« Oh… Severus… Tu ressembles plus à Jayse que tu ne veux l'admettre… Ce monde où tu veux retourner n'est pas fait pour toi… Tu le sais… »

Severus ne répondit pas.

« Severus Blancygne… Tu es aussi désespérant que ton frère… » Soupira t'elle.

« Que notre frère, Aurore. » Corrigea le demi elfe.

Neville rejoignit Drago qui était plongé dans l'étude de la langue de son peuple.

« Drakiel… Voilà ton ami… » Dit la voix douce de Mariniel.

Son frère se redressa, quittant son étude attentive du vocabulaire angélique, alors qu'elle s'envolait.

« Nevi ! » S'écria le jeune ange.

Neville sourit en entendant le nouveau surnom que son nouvel ami lui avait trouvé. Drago avait changé depuis l'attaque où les anges, mené par Mariniel, avaient sauvé la mise. Ces cheveux étaient devenus long en à peine deux jours et lui tombaient en ondulant jusqu'au dos.

« Tu as réfléchi à notre proposition ? »

« Non ! Ah vrai dire… Oui… Mais il se pose toujours un problème… Mes parents et ma grand-mère… Je ne veux pas les laisser… »

Le regard de Drago devint triste.

« Si tu veux y retourner, je ne t'y empêcherais pas… Tu es libre de tes choix… »

« Drago je… »

« D'autant plus qu'il y a des gars qui t'aime là bas… »

« Drago ! »

Le jeune ange se tourna vers lui surpris.

« Je trouverais un moyen de revenir… »

Le blond sourit.

« Je n'en doute pas, Nevi… Mais songe d'abord à ramener tes parents… D'accord. »

Il coupa une de ses mèches qu'il tressa puis pris une de ses plumes, une des plus petite, l'y attacha et la noua au poignet du gryffondor.

« C'est une plume d'ange… ça porte bonheur… Comme ça, quand tu perd confiance, tu la regarde, tu pensera à moi et reprendra confiance en toi… »

« Me…Merci Drago… » Balbutia Neville les larmes aux yeux.

Ron et Hermione se baladaient dans le parc du temple d'Aurolane.

« Ron… Je voulais te dire… Tu as été très courageux contre les araignées, l'autre jour… »

« Ben… Tu étais en danger… »

« Contre les sorciers noirs aussi… »

« Heu… Mione… »

« Oui Ron ?... »

Il se fixa devant elle, l'air décidé.

« Il faut que je te parle… »

« Que tu me parle ? »

« Oui… Heu… Enfin… Bon… Je… »

« Je t'écoute… »

« Eh bien… Je… Je voulais te dire… te dire que… Je… Heu… »

Le pauvre Weasley était maintenant aussi rouge que se cheveux. Il se demanda qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à se mettre dans un tel pétrin.

« Oui Ron… » Fit Hermione qui commencer à s'impatienter.

« Et bien… »

« Ça, tu l'as déjà dit… »

Le garçon inspira profondément.

« Jetetrouvevraimentbelleetjaimebeaucupquandjesuisavectoialorsjemesuisditquelonpouvaitsortirensembleetque… »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et vu la tête que faisait Hermione, celle-ci n'avait rien compris.

« Tu peux répéter de manière à ce que je comprennes… »

« Je… Je… Je… »

Hermione lui sourit pour l'encourager… Ne pouvant résister à un pareil sourire le rouquin se jeta, enfin, définitivement à l'eau.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Suis je obligé de répondre à une question aussi stupide ? »

Ron se raidit.

« Excuse moi Hermione… J'aurais du comprendre que je n'était pas ton genre de garçon. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Embrasse moi, mon gros bêta roux… »

Jayse termina le rituelle. Une espèce de tourbillon verdâtre apparu avant de laisse voir le bureau de Dumbledore comme à travers une vitre teinté en vert. Le directeur s'approcha visiblement surpris puis traversa.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » S'écrièrent les élèves de Poudlard en se précipitant vers lui, Drago compris.

« Harry ? Hermione ? Ron ? Neville ? » S'étonna le sorcier.

Il posa les yeux sur Drago.

« Qui es tu mon garçon ? Nous nous connaissons ? »

« Je suis Drago professeur… Du moins, je l'étais… »

« Drago ? Drago Malfoy ? »

« Je l'étais… Je suis Drakiel maintenant… »

« Et où est le professeur Rogue ? »

Severus s'avança. Dumbledore le regarda surpris.

« Et bien, quel changement… »

« Il n'y a pas de changement Albus, ceci est ma véritable apparence… »

« Ma foi… Vous avez l'air moins sinistre avec vos cheveux blonds… Cela vas surprendre vos élèves… »

Severus risqua un bref coup d'œil à son frère.

« Si vous le dites. »

« Allons jeunes gens… Rentrons à Poudlard… Vous avez raté assez de cours comme cela ! »

« Moi je reste ! Je suis Armonien et je suis un ange… Je reste dans mon pays et avec mon peuple… » Annonça Drago.

« Nous, on reviens ! S'écrièrent en cœur Harry et Hermione en sautent travers le passage.

« Et toi Neville… »

« Je reviens… Mais vous permettez deux minutes professeur. »

Neville se tourna vers Drago.

« Je trouverais un moyen pour revenir… Et je viendrais te rendre visite. »

L'ange, les larmes aux yeux, le serra contre lui.

« Je n'en doute pas Neville… Si tu gardes confiance en toi, tu peux faire de grandes choses… »

Il s'écarta et sourit en essuyant ses larmes

« Allez… Vas montrer à ses imbéciles de Serpentards ce que tu vaux… »

« Mais… Drago… Tu es un serpentard… »

« Non… Je suis un ange… »

Neville sourit, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'avança vers le passage. Il se retourna et fit un signe de la main. Drakiel et Mariniel lui répondirent de la même façon.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus.

« Severus ? »

Le maître des potions hésita. Il contempla un instant le tourbillon perdu dans ses pensée puis se tourna lentement vers Jayse. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de l'adolescent sur les épaules du quel son père avait posés le mains pour l'apaiser. Cela lui fit mal de le voir ainsi.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit il.

Il leva les yeux vers le directeur de Poudlard.

« Mais je ne reviens pas… »

Daniel cru un instant que son fils allait défaillir.

« Severus… J'ai du mal à comprendre… »

« Je suis Armonien moi aussi et j'ai découvert ici bien plus qu'un peuple… »

« Severus ! » S'écria Jayse en se précipitant au cou de son grand frère.

C'était des larmes de joie qui roulaient à présent. L'adulte le sera tendrement contre lui.

« J'y ai retrouvé ma famille… »

Jayse leva les yeux, s'écarta un peu. Son aîné essuya ses larmes.

« Je ne veux plus que tu pleur petit frère. »

L'adolescent sourit.

« Je ne fais pas de promesse que, j'en suis sur, je ne tiendrais pas… »

Le garçon se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Je ne peux pas abandonné mon petit frère alors qu'il a besoin de moi… »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Bien sur, je comprends. »


	16. Tout rentre dans l’ordre

**Chapitre XVI : Tout rentre dans l'ordre.**

Tout est calme ce matin à Poudlard, nous n'entendons que le crissement des plumes des troisièmes année en cours d'histoire de la magie, les rires des élèves de sixième au cours de potion avec leur nouveau professeur, j'ai nommé Sirius Black ! Et le rugissement des quelques nouveaux monstres d'Hagrid.

En bref, Poudlard est calme… très calme…

Comment ça, il y a un air de déjà vue ! Ça ne va pas la tête !

« Neville… » Fit timidement Ginny Weasley.

Le garçon, entouré d'une bande d'élèves de deuxième se tourna vers elle. Elle devint rouge écrevisse.

« Je… Je… Je… Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas en potion… Tu pourras m'expliquer ? »

« Mais bien sur Ginny… »

Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient assisté à une véritable métamorphose du jeune Longdubat. Il avait perdu toute sa maladresse et avait fait des progrès n'auraient jamais cru espéré de la part du jeune garçon. Il était devenu excellant dans toutes les branches, même en potion, mis à part en divination, mais il se disait qu'avec une hystérique de prof comme Trelawney c'étai tout à fait normal.

Sa grand-mère était fière de lui et il avait reçu une lettre par hibou de St Mangouste disant que l'on avait trouver un nouveau traitement qui pourrait peut être guérir ses parents.

Il baissa les yeux sur son bracelet de mèches d'ange où pendait une petite plume immaculée.

Drago…

Il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ange comme meilleur ami.

Ron et Hermione firent signe à Harry et Sirius du haut de l'escalier. Le couple rejoignit rapidement le parrain et le filleul. Sirius était heureux de son travail et Harry rester pareil à lui-même.

Le fait que Ron sorte avec Hermione avait briser les mauvaises langues qui le disait homo à force de le voir traîner en permanence avec Harry.

Hermione semblait satisfaite et délaisser même quelques fois ses livres pour apprendre le tir à l'arc et l'escrime à son nouveau petit copain. Ils étaient heureux ensemble et ne se souciaient pas des ragots des serpentards.

Dans le ciel d'Armonie, un ange volait en surveillant d'un œil attentif les cabrioles aériennes et acrobatiques de son jeune frère.

« Drakiel… »

« Je n'ai jamais connu une telle liberté… C'est merveilleux ! » S'écria le garçon.

Il vint voler prés d'elle.

« Je suis heureuse que tu m'ai rejoins mon frère. »

« Comment sommes nous arrivés sur la terre sœur ?

« Parce que les sorciers noir voulaient faire de nous des sorciers noirs comme eux… »

« Severus, toi, moi… Et combien d'autres encore… »

« Trop d'autres… »

Severus regardait le ciel, le vent jouait avec ses cheveux. Il pensait à sa mère. Cette mère qu'il avait à peine connu avant de lui être enlevé. Qu'aurait elle dit ? Aurait elle trouvé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision ? Aurait elle été fier de lui ? Il n'en saurait jamais rien puisqu'elle n'était plus…

« Joachim est arrivé… » Annonça Aurore.

Il ne bougea pas. Elle vint s'installer prés de lui.

« Tu pense à ta mère ? »

« Comment pourrais je ne pas y penser… Tout me ramène à son souvenir… »

« C'est étrange à quels points Jayse et toi vous vous ressemblez. »

Severus posa les yeux sur elle, elle sourit.

Des éclats de rire leur vinrent de la pièce voisine. Ils se repoussèrent au moment ou deux semi elfes entraient.

L'un était habille de tenue bleu ciel du temple d'Aurolane, alors que l'autre portait une tenue seigneurial de tissus précieux.

« Eh ! Aurore, il y a ton frère qui a pété les plombs ! Il veut me faire bouffer mon bulletin de naissance ! Ce n'est pas comestible ce truc ! » S'exclama ce dernier.

« Joachim, tu es un idiot incurable ! » S'écria Jayse.

« Mais non… C'est génétique… »

« ça dépends de quel côté de la famille ça viens » Répliqua Aurore.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas du côté de notre mère. » Répliqua Severus.

« Merci ! T'es charmant toi ! » S'écria la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

« Moi ? Toujours… »

Jayse éclata de rire puis se tourna vers son jumeau.

« Joachim… Je te présente Severus… Severus, Joachim… Sev est notre frère aîné.

Severus toisa le jeune garçon qui le regardait moqueur. Il y avait pleins de joie de vivre, d'innocence et de bonheur dans ce regard. Il était physiquement la copie conforme de Jayse.

Il sourit.

Jayse et Joachim…

Si physiquement semblables mais pourtant mentalement différents.

Ses frères…

L'avenir s'annonçait enfin clair et Jayse pour lui.

The end…

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette fiction, je vous remercie de tout mon Coeur.

Normalement, la suite est à venir.


End file.
